We've All Changed
by maximumrideaddict
Summary: Fang kicked Max out of the flock. Now, a year later, Max and her new friends, Kuro and Raz, meet up with the flock. Can Max learn to forgive and forget? Will the flock be able to accept the "new" Max? Teen for violence! PLEASE READ NOTICE AT END. THANKS.
1. Seeing the flock and Jeb

**Hey to everyone reading this. After reading a bunch of stories on here I have come up with this one. I hope you like it. -Max, aka maximumrideaddict**

**Disclaimer: As much as I'd love to, I don't own Maximum Ride, but James Patterson does. I own Raz, Kuro, and the plot.**

* * *

"_Goodbye, Max," Fang said emotionlessly. I stared at him, unbelieving. I was careful to keep my face blank. Of course, Angel could always read my thoughts, but that was the least of my worries. I mean, my flock was throwing me out, for goodness sake!_

"_You'll regret this," I swore bitterly. "All of you will."_

_That said, I ran out of the cave and jumped, my wings automatically spreading open. I rose high above the cave and looked down at my old flock. Angel, Gazzy, and Nudge looked scared. Iggy and Fang looked, well, relieved. I shook my head at them and flew off towards my new friends._

"_Max!" Raz yelled excitedly as I landed on a cliff next to him. He hugged me tightly, and I stiffened. He let go._

"_Hey," Kuro greeted, coming out of the shadows._

"_Let's go," I said. Raz and Kuro nodded, understanding. I didn't have to tell either of them what had happened. They already knew. _

_We leapt off the cliff together and flew away. We were headed to the opposite coast, where I knew Fang and the others wouldn't be. I locked all my feelings for them up and focused on saving the world._

-----

I stood in a broken-down shed in the middle of New York City. My fingers were wrapped tightly around a small, unnoticeable gun. I was ready to pull the trigger as soon as a certain someone walked through the door. I was well-hidden in the shadows, wearing all black clothes.

It had been over a year since I had split up from my old flock. Raz, Kuro, and I had succeeded in saving the world and destroying Itex. The day I left the old flock I had bottled up all my emotions. I became ruthless and uncaring, except to my new friends. Only Raz and Kuro could tell how I truly felt.

_This next guy's him,_ Kuro's voice sounded in my ears. Remember how Angel has the power to read minds? Well, so does Kuro.

_Got it,_ I thought back. I pressed myself tightly against the wall and waited for the door to open.It opened slowly. Someone stepped into the room and closed the door. I pulled the trigger. The person fell over, dead. I never miss a shot.

"Way to go, Max!" Raz cried. He grinned his goofy grin. I merely nodded. We quickly left the building and returned to our headquarters.

Raz and Kuro walked with me to the office room. I sat behind a small desk and the two boys leaned against the wall, watching me. The phone rang, as expected.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Is this Ty?" a low voice asked through the phone.

"Yes," I lied. Ty wasn't my real name, obviously, but it was the name the boys had given me for now. We had all agreed that it would be better if no one knew my true identity.

"We will meet in ten minutes in the designated place," the person said.

"Right," I agreed. I hung up the phone and looked at the two boys. "Ready?"

Raz and Kuro nodded. We left the building and strolled to Central Park, which wasn't too far from our gang's headquarters. Kuro, dressed in all black like me, was on my right side. Raz, who refused to wear anything black, was on my left. They always had my back and I didn't have to worry about them constantly. It was a nice change after having to take care of the others all my life.

"Ty," and urgent voice called from behind me. I turned around and gave the speaker an icy glare. The boy froze, but spoke. "We're out of ammo, and we're being attacked."

"We're getting what we need," Raz stated. "Go back and fight as long as possible. Use whatever you can find."

The boy nodded and ran off. The three of us continued walking away. I led the boys into a group of trees. We each leaned against one and waited for my 'business partner' to show up.

We waited five minutes and no one showed up. I started becoming impatient. Ten minutes passed and still nobody showed. I could tell that Raz was nervous.

"What if it's a set-up?" he wondered. I sighed, annoyed. Raz was a year younger than me and Kuro, but he had a point. This was starting to seem like a trick.

"Watch out!" Raz cried. I spun around, only to find myself surrounded by hundreds of Flyboys. Only, these flyboys were different than the ones from a year ago.

We fought as hard as we could, but we were unsuccessful and managed to take out only about fifty. The Flyboys were stronger than even Raz, who's strength was a hundred times more than mine.They managed to give us painful cuts and bruises, but nothing that wasn't easilytreatable.We were bound and gagged within five minutes, then tossed into the back of a large truck. I sensed other people with us, but couldn't tell who they were.

_Enemies? _Kuro asked silently. I strained to look behind me at the other people. There were five of them and they were all in dog crates. I recognized them instantly, though they were all clean and older than before.

_They sure are,_ I answered.

_They're the ones from a year ago, aren't they?_ Kuro asked.

_Yeah,_ I answered. _Now they're enemies._

Raz used his super-strength to break the ropes binding his arms and legs, then undid his gag. He did the same for Kuro and me. We leaned against the side of the truck.

"We need to get out," Raz whispered. Kuro and I traded annoyed looks. Raz always suggested the most obvious things.

"No duh," Kuro whispered back.

As the two boys started arguing I looked back at my old flock. It looked like only one of them was awake. He was the one that had made me leave. Fang, who used to be my best friend, was now my number one enemy.

"First, let's bust the doors open," Kuro suggested. I nodded. Raz smiled. He loved breaking and blowing up things.

Raz got up and pushed on the door. It blew open easily. Outside the van were Flyboys, Whitecoats, Jeb, and Anne. I stared at Jeb, not having seen or heard from him in a year.

"Maximum," Jeb said. "It's been so long, hasn't it?"

I just stared at him. The last time I had seen him was when we, meaning the old flock and I, were at the School. Jeb looked surprised to see the hatred andemptiness in my eyes.

"Max, what happened to you?" Jeb wondered. "You've changed. Why?"

"Ask them," I growled, pointing towards my old flock. Only then did Jeb realize I was with two new people, and not the flock.

_You split up?_ the voice, Jeb, asked.

_A year ago,_ I answered. _Blame them, not me._

I blocked my mind from Jeb and Angel. I didn't want them to know anything about the last year. Only Kuro could get in now.

Jeb was shaking his head. "You shouldn't have done that, Maximum."

_You've made a huge mistake,_ the voice informed me. With that, my whole world went black.

* * *

**Well, I hope you enjoyed my first chapter. Please review! Let me know if you like it or if there's anything I should change ormake clear. Thanks. -Max**

**Everyone, I have updated this chapter. It is not the original. I decided to edit some things a bit. It's nothing big, but just thought I'd let ya know! -Max**


	2. In and Out Of the School

**Thanks so much for the wonderful reviews I got! They really mean so much! Well, here's chapter two! Enjoy! -Max**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride, unfortunately. I only own the plot, Kuro, and Raz.**

* * *

_Fire._

_Tons of fire heating up the air._

_Raz, Kuro, and I watched as a branch of Itex burned to a crisp. Raz was grinning goofily. Kuro smiled in victory. I shivered, smelling burnt flesh in the air._

_"Man, that was the biggest explosion yet!" Raz cried. "I'm giving it a nine-out-of-ten!"_

_"It was more like a seven or eight," Kuro stated._

_I turned away from the fire. Let Raz and Kuro bask in their glory. I wanted nothing more than to put out the fire, or at least try and save those trapped inside._

_Kuro, reading my thoughts, said, "Max, there was nothing we could do to save them. It's better that a few Whitecoats die than millions of people."_

_"I don't care about the Whitecoats," I stated angrily. Surprisingly, my voice was even. "It's the other mutants that were in there. We didn't even try to save them."_

_"You gotta let it go," Kuro said, wrapping his arms around me. I let him, though I did become a little stiff at first. "You have too big a heart, Max. That won't help us at all."_

_"I know," I whispered, happy that Kuro was thereto comfortme, eventhough I'd normallykill anyone who tried to._

_"Let's go, guys!" Raz shouted. Kuro let go of me and nodded._

_"Yeah, we've still got more branches to destroy before we can get to the main one," he agreed._

_"Let's go, then," I breathed. The three of us snapped out our wings and jumped into the dark sky. We flew off towards the next branch. I locked all of my feelins away, except for the ones that would be useful to me now. I couldn't be kind-hearted anymore._

* * *

"Max, you ok?" a worried Raz asked. I blinked, trying to adjust to my new surroundings. I nodded slowly. That's when I realized where we were. 

I was in a dog crate that was barely big enough to fit a fifteen-year-old mutant hybrid. That part didn't bother me as much as knowing exactly where we were did, though. We were at the school, the place I'd escaped from five years ago and been avoiding for the last two.

I sat up carefully and looked around. Raz and Kuro were in cages next to me. They looked very uncomfortable, not having been in this situation before. My old flock was also in cages lined up along the other wall.

"Max," Raz whispered. I looked over at him. He motioned to the cage next to me with his head. I turned and looked at Kuro. He gave me a weak smile as I examined him. He was covered in cuts, bruises, and blood. I raised my eyebrows questionably.

"I fought some of them," Kuro explained. "Not a good plan."

"Is there a plan?" Raz wondered. He and Kuro both knew the answer already, though he still asked. I didn't bother lying to them. They both knew that there was no plan.

"Max?" a small, scared voice called from the other side of the room. I refused to look at Angel. I was still mad and wouldn't talk tothem for any reason.

"Max, we're real sorry," Nudge stated beginning a rant. "Pl…"

"She won't listen, Nudge," Fang said cutting her off. Nudge nodded, understanding. "Jeb was right. You sure did change, Max."

Since when did Fang talk in complete sentences and say more than two words at a time? I guess I wasn't the only one who changed.

_That guy likes you, Max,_ Kuro informed me. _But you hate him. He's the one who made you leave, right?_

_He is,_ I thought.

_The others like you, too, _Kuro added. _And they are truly sorry._

_Good for them,_ I thought back. I was done with them after they made me leave. There was no way I'd go back to them now.

I moved to the side of my crate so I was next to Raz. He attempted to give me a smile but was unsuccessful for the first time I could remember.

"Can you break the bars?" I asked softly. Raz nodded and forced himself into a sitting position. I could tell it pained him but he didn't complain. He bent the bars so that he could crawl out. He then did the same for me, then Kuro.

"Should we set them free, too?" Raz wondered.

"I don't care," I answered spitefully. I heard some gasps come from my old flock. I ignored them.

Raz went over and let them all out. I knew he would. He's too nice to not help when it's truly needed, like now. I leaned against the wall, my hands crossed over my chest. Kuro leaned did the same. Fang crawled out of his cage, glaring at me.

Once Raz finished he punched open the only window in the room, which just happened to be big enough for us to climb through. He jumped out, followed by me, then Kuro. The others came next. Alarms went off and Whitecoats started screaming down the hall.

"Where to?" Raz asked. Kuro and I shrugged.

"Coast?" Kuro suggested.

"Oh, the beach!" Raz exclaimed. "Let's go there!"

I couldn't help but grin. Raz always made me smile, even when I didn't want to. I sighed, but I wasmore happy than angry.

"Fine," I agreed. Raz jumped up and down happily. Kuro and I rolled our eyes at each other and jumped into the air. Raz followed us. We unfurled our wings and started flying. Flyboys came rushing out.

"What about them?" Raz suddenly asked.

"Don't care," I answered shortly.

"Tell them that they can come if they want to," Kuro ordered. Raz nodded once and went over to where the others were talking in the air. Kuro and I hovered far above the school as we waited, watching the Flyboys apprehensively.

Raz finally came back over after a few long minutes. My old flock followed him. We turned from the school and moved west, towards the coast. Raz flew on my left side and Kuro on my right. I was careful to stay ahead of the others.

It didn't take long to reach the beach. We even found a large cave to sleep in. As soon as we landed Raz, Nudge, Angel, Iggy, and Gazzy ran off into the ocean. Kuro and I leaned against a giant stone. Fang sat off to the side.

"You never did tell us the deal with those guys," Kuro stated.

"I'll tell you later," I replied. Kuro nodded. He understood me better than Fang did when we were friends. He knew that what happened was a sensitive subject and didn't press for information.

"Max?" Fang asked, his dark eyes staring past me at Kuro. "Can we talk?"

"No," I answered shortly. Kuro shrugged at Fang. Fang glared at Kuro. The two boys had a glaring contest. I watched for a while, then got bored.

"I'll tell you about what happened, Kuro," I stated. Kuro grinned at Fang, having won the glaring contest.and helped me up. Fang stared at me angrily as Kuro and I wandered away. We sat down on a rock not too far from the cave, but far enough away that no one would be able to hear us or read our thoughts.

"This is what happened," I began.

* * *

**There you go! Chapter 2! Hoped you enjoyed it!In chapter 3, Max has a flashback to when Fang kicked her out of the flock. Keep reading! I'll post soon! -Max**


	3. The Beach and A Fight

**For some reason this chapter was missing. I did upload it but whenever I tried to read it nothing showed up. Sorry guys! Anyway, here you go. -Max**

**Disclaimer: Maximum Ride is not mine blah blah blah.**

* * *

"This is what happened," I began.

* * *

_"Max? Angel asked. "Can we talk?"_

_"About what, sweetie?" I wondered, giving my baby a smile. Angel didnt return it. I instantly knew something was wrong. But what it was, I couldn't guess._

_"Well, actually, Max, its about something really important," Angel answered._

_"Where do you go when you leave us at night?" Iggy demanded. I frowned, wondering what he was getting at._

_"I just fly around," I stated. "Why?"_

_"Thats not what we know," Nudge whispered. She refused to meet my eyes._

_"What are you talking about?" I questioned slowly. Something wasn't right here..._

_"Max, we know you go to Jeb," Angel accused. I jumped up._

_"What?" I cried. "Why would you think that?"_

_"Its how the Flyboys find us," Gazzy explained cautiously, as if he werent very sure himself._

_"And you're always gone long enough to fly to the school, stay for a while, and come back," Iggy added._

_"Thats stupid," I muttered. "I mean, if I did do that, I'd be exhausted when I got back. You know how flying fast drains me."_

_"Why would you just fly around aimlessly, then?" Iggy demanded, his sightless eyes staring straight at me._

_"To relax, you jerk!" I yelled. "Is that so bad?"_

_"Max," Fangs soft voice startled me. I looked into his dark eyes, hoping to see that he believed me. I couldnt find any reassurance like I normally would have. "We think it'd be best if you left."_

_I stared at Fang in disbelief. He was the last person I'd ever expect to say something like that, especially after wed kissed. After he professed his 'love' towards me._

_"And what about saving the world?" I demanded. "Am I supposed to do that on my own?"_

_"Just leave, Max," Angel ordered. I glared at her. She had always been my baby. Why was she doing this to me?_

_"We can handle saving the world," Nudge whispered._

_"How could you believe I would do something like that?" I wondered. "Iv'e put my life on the line for all of you over and over again! Why would I betray you?"_

_"Max, just go," Fang ordered. I shook my head at them and glared at Fang with as much venom as I could muster up._

_"Fine, I will," I replied. "I have other friends, besides you jerks."_

_"Max, its for your own good," Angel whispered._

_"Yeah, right," I muttered. "I can save the world by myself. Then I'll come hunt you guys down."_

_"Goodbye, Max," Fang said emotionlessly._

_"You'll regret this," I swore. "All of you will."_

* * *

"That must've been tough, leaving them like that," Kuro said. I nodded.

_Why aren't we..._ I began.

_Mind-speaking?_ Kuro finished. _I don't want those guys to know about it._

"Max? Kuro?" Raz called. He came over to us dripping wet, shaking his head likea dog. Kuro laughed and I cracked a small grin. "I knew that'd do it! So, whats for dinner?"

"Fish," Kuro answered. I nodded once. Raz smiled at us and went fishing for dinner. Kuro went to get firewood and I started the fire. We cooked the fish and ate it. Not once did we look over to the other five, who were doing their own thing by the cave.

Kuro and Raz fell asleep inside the cave soon after we finished eating. We didnt need to talk about who had which watch. I always took the first one. Kuro would take the second and Raz would take the third. I didn't want to be so close to my old flock, but I was out numbered two to one.

The others all fell sleep except for Fang. I wandered around outside of the cave, looking everywhere except for at my old best friend. The sun had set an hour before. We were in almost total darkness, which I had come to love during the last year.

"Max, can we talk?" Fang asked. I simply shook my head and walked along the beach. I stretched out my arms and remembered that I had a gun hidden in my shirt. I figured we should head back to New York soon. I was still in charge of a gang even though I was currently MIA. All of our stuff was still there, too.

"Max?" Fang asked. He was right next to me. "We have to talk. What happened to you?"

I turned and gave him an icy glare. He sighed and I thought I saw fear in his eyes.

"We were wrong to send you away," Fang stated. His voice was uneven, almost shaky. "It was an accident. Come back to us."

I kept myself from laughing at how pathetic he sounded and stared him directly in the eyes. He flinched, but met my gaze rather relucantly. I let all my hatred and anger for the flock rise to fuel the battle we were about to have.

"Max, the kids want you back," Fang whispered. He used that soft voice that he only used when talking to me. It used to make me forget everything except for Fang, but now it only made me even angrier. "I... I want you back. Max, please come back."

He was practically begging! This was rich! If Kuro and Raz had known Fang for more than a few minutes, they would've been laughing by now, had they been listening to this conversation.

"You shouldn't have kicked me out then," I sneered. Fang's eyes widened in surpriseat the hate in my voice.

"Max, what happened to you?" Fang asked. I didn't answer. Instead, I shoved him. He fell backwards into the sand. Of course, he didn't take it lightly. He jumped to his feet and pushed me back. Luckily I was expecting this. I didn't fall. I took only about a half-step back. Fang gaped at how strong I had gotten.

"I don't want to have to fight you," Fang muttered. "But I will."

"Bring it on," I spat. We assumed battle positions and circled each other for a few seconds. I took the first move, barely giving Fang a moment to think.

_Max!_ Kuro's voice sounded in my head. _Should we help?_

_I got it,_ I replied.

"I won't go easy," Fang warned as he blocked my first punch.

"Never under-estimate Maximum Ride," I snapped. My second punch connected with his jaw, snapping his head back. I smashed my fist into his stomach and he doubled over, coughing up blood.

Off to the side I heard Kuro laughing. He knows what happens when I say those words. No one ever lives after hearing them. I wondered if Fang remembered that.

* * *

Off in the woods high above the beach, two people were watching the two bird-kids battle.

"Is she the one?" the older person, a boy, asked.

"She is," the second one, a girl, answered. "She's the one we're supposed to capture."

* * *

**Do you like it? I demand to know. Reviews, people! Those of you who do review, you're AWESOME. Seriously. Well, thanks a bunch for reading. Next chapter: Max and Fang fight! Who will win? Who are those mysterious people? Read on to find out! -Max**


	4. A Fight and More

**Thanks for the reviews! Enjoy the fight between Max and Fang! -Max**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in Maximum Ride, ok? But I do own my added characters and things like that. **

* * *

_Raz, Kuro, and I were flying in loose circles around the main branch of Itex. We were all getting nervous. We had destroyed every other branch all around the world. This was the last one. Our final destination._

"_I can't believe this is the last one," Raz called out. Kuro and I nodded. "I mean, we've spent the last six months battling these guys and it all comes down to this."_

It's empty_, Kuro mind-spoke to Raz and me._ No one's in there.

"_Where'd they all go, then?" Raz wondered._

"_They have to be here," I said slowly. "Unless we missed one…"_

"_We hit every single one!" Raz cried. "I know! This is the last one!"_

Wait, there are people here,_ Kuro mind-spoke._ I don't know them, though. I can't get into their minds.

"_Jeb," I whispered. "And Anne. The Director. Max II."_

_The boys looked at me like I was crazy. We descended and landed in the forest._

"_What are you talking about?" Raz demanded._

Are you ok, Max?_ Kuro wondered._

"_They're people from my past," I explained. "From back with the flock. Angel couldn't get into their minds after she was kidnapped by the School."_

"_Ok, now I'm completely lost," Raz complained. "What are you talking about?"_

"_You already know the flock," I stated bitterly. "Jeb was the man who stole us away from the School. The School was where we were trapped in cages for all but the last four years before I met you. We ended up living at Anne's house for awhile. That's when we met for the first time, remember? And the Director, well, you already met her."_

You know, you haven't said that much since you left your flock,_ Kuro pointed out._

"_Don't talk about them," I snapped. "They don't matter. Let's just get back to the mission."_

"_Right!" Raz screamed. I sighed, annoyed. He could be the most annoying kid sometimes._

_We trudged slowly through the forest until we reached the main entrance of Itex. The building was a large castle with gates and everything._

_"This's so cool!" Raz exclaimed, excited. Kuro and I shot him looks telling him to stop talking. _

Goin' in?_ Kuro asked._

_"Wait, we're going in there?" Raz demanded. "I thought we were just going to drop some bombs and get outa here!"_

_"Nope," I whispered. "We're goin' in."_

_"Don't I get a say in this?" Raz cried. "I don't want to go IN there! What if we get caught? What if...?"_

_"Come on," I ordered, inturrpting Raz. "Let's go."_

* * *

"Max, we don't have to do this," Fang stated for the HUNDRETH time. And, for the HUNDRETH time, I ignored him. 

I aimed a kick at his chest but he managed to catch my foot just in time. I spun on my free foot trying to karate-chop his back. Somehow he was able to grab my hand, too. Fang let my foot go and spun me around so I was looking at his neck, since he was a little over a whole head taller than me. He grabbed my other hand and held me tightly. I kicked his legs, but he gave no sign of feeling the pain.

"Talk," Fang ordered, his dark eyes growing impatient with me. I'll admit, he had gotten much stronger over the last year. But, what he didn't know yet, that I had also grown stronger. There was no way I'd let a BOY beat me. Never in a million years.

I narrowed my eyes at my ex-best friend. In a split second I flipped him over my head. It was easy enough seeing as though he hadn't let my hands go. The sudden movement caught him off guard and he actually let go of me. There was a loud thud, then Fang's heavy breathing sounded in my ear. So he was still as silent as ever. Not much of a surprise there.

"Fine," Fang growled. "If this is what I have to do, I'll do it."

Fang and I started circling each other slowly. I remembered the gun.

"Hold on," I ordered. Fang stared at me, confused, as I ran over to Kuro. I reached inside my shirt and produced the small gun. Kuro nodded as he took it from me. If I was going to fight an old-friend-turned-enemy, I'd want to do it right. I also handed over four recently sharpened knives. I could see the shock in Fang's eyes as I returned to our battle.

"Thought you never used guns," Fang pointed out. "Why the sudden change?"

"None of your buisness," I growled.

"Last chance," Fang stated. He prepared to jump at me."Let's talk."

"If you beat me, we'll talk," I decided. "But I never lose, so good luck."

"Fair," Fang agreed.

**_Don't fight him, Maximum,_** the Voice ordered.

_Leave me alone, Jeb,_ I thought. _Get out of my head!_

Fang came at me. I dodged his attack swiftly. I spun on the balls of my feet and delivered a quick upper-cut to his cheek. He stumbled back a little, but righted himself easily. He came at, anger showing in his usually impassive eyes, and punched me in the stomach before I could move. I coughed a bit, but ignored the pain. Pain is only amessage and I can choose to ignore the message.

Fang came at me a third time. He actually knocked me off my feet with a hard bone-jarring kick to my chest. I hit the ground hard, then jumped back up. I couldn't let Fang beat me...

**_Don't fight him,_** Jeb ordered again. **_I won't allow it. You two have to talk._**

_I refuse to talk with him,_ I thought angrily. _Nothing you can say will change that._

**_But I can DO something to change it,_** Jeb informed me. **_It's been a year since you two last spoke. Stop acting like children!_**

I kicked Fang and heard a rib snap. His jaw tensed for a second as he felt the pain. Panting, he hit me with a flurry of kicks and punches. I blocked most of them. The others left huge, painfulbruises on me.

Fang jumped back and surveyed the damage. He was about to come at me again, but I fell to the ground before he could. My knees contacted with the dry sand too hard for words to explain. I gripped my head with my hands and bit my lip to keep from screaming. Jeb was so dead after my brain attack ended...

This brain attack was different than the others. I saw nothing but flashes of black and white lights. My head was pounding and there was an intense pain, thousands of times worse than any mere headache.

**_I told you not to fight._** Jeb's voice was clear in my head. **_Now you'll face the conciquences._**

The pain grew and grew. Soon all I could see was blackness...

* * *

_Raz!_ Kuro cried. _Get over here NOW!_

"M-Max?" Fang asked softly. Raz ran out of the cave and straight into Fang.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?" Raz screamed. He pushed Fang over and stared down at Max. She was lying motionless in the sand, her body not tense for once.

Fang, having two more ribs crushed by Raz's inhuman strength, glared at the boy.

"Nothing," he muttered.

"How could you not have done anything?" Raz demanded. "She's covered in bruises..."

_Jeb did it,_ Kuro told Raz. _He didn't want them fighting. He wanted them to talk. Fang did hurt her, though, in more ways than one._

"Oh, man," Raz breathed. He effortlessly lifted Max off the ground and jumped into the air, snapping out his wings. He rose high over the beach and streaked deep into the forest.

Fang spun around and marched over to Kuro, obviously angry and annoyed. Kuro, reading Fang's mind, also knew that he was worried about Max and that he still loved and hate her at the same time.

"Where did he go?" Fang demanded, outraged. Kuro shrugged.

"The forest," Kuro answered. Fang swung a punch at him. Kuro grabbed his arm, rolled his eyes, and flipped Fang over. Fang was out cold now, too. The four other bird-kids came out of the cave.

"What's going on?" Iggy wondered. "I hear fighting and stuff. Gaz? What's happening?"

"I... I don't know," Gazzy answered slowly. "Max's gone and Fang's..."

"Where's Fang?" Nudge asked. Kuro stepped to the side silently. 

"Fang!" Angel cried. "What happened?" She looked at Kuro in confusion. He blocked his mind off from the little girl, having known about her mind-reading powers already.

Kuro started walking away from the group. He preferred walking over flying most of the time. It didn't drain him as much. Plus, he liked to take his time doing things. He hated bring rushed and forced into situations.

"Not so fast," Iggy said. He reached out and grabbed Kuro roughly. Iggy's hold was to strong for Kuro to break. He couldn't do the mind-control thing either, like Angel did, so he was out of luck.

Iggy pulled Kuro into the cave. There the Gasman tied Kuro up with a strong rope. Kuro cursed softly as he fell to the ground, unable to break the fall. He mentally scolded himself for being so stupid in the first place.

"Good work, Ig," Fang' slow voice said. Kuro frowned. Hadn't he knocked Fang out?

"Gazzy, go out and wait with the girls," Iggy commanded. Gazzy nodded and ran out, leaving the three fifteen-year-old boys alone.

"Right now you're as good as dead," Fang stated. "Tell us what happened to Max."

* * *

Two teenagers, a boy and a girl, watched Raz flying away with Max in his arms.

"Come on, she'll get away," the girl whined.

"She won't," the boy assured her. "Not as long as I'm watching her."

"That stupid boy...," the girl complained."He's too strong for us."

"Don't worry,"the boy stated." He's wanted too. We just have to wait for the other experiments to get to him."

"And what about Kappa Nu?" the girl asked."They call him... Kuro,I think."

"The Director said to only get Maximum, Sigma Tau, and Fang," the boy answered."The others are not to be bothered with."

"Which one is Sigma Tau?" the girl wondered.

"I think they call him Raz," the boy stated. "What a dumb name. Come on, Liz. We'd better get going."

"Right, bro," Liz agreed. "Watch out, Maximum Ride. We're your worst nightmares come true!"

* * *

**Reviews, please! Let me know if you liked it, if you didn't understand something, or if I should change something. Let me know! Readers rock! By the way, it will take me a few days to post each new chapter as of now. I already had the first chapters written. The rest has yet to be written! Oh, and about the Greek words, Kappa, Nu, Sigma, and Tau. I just wanted to give the characters different names. And I might edit this chapter later. I don't know if it's too fast or something like that. So, next chapter! Where is Raz taking Max? And why are Liz and her brother after Max, Fang, and Raz? Will Fang and Iggy succeed in finding out about what happened to Max? Read on to find out... -Max**


	5. Brain Attack and Agreement

**Chapter 5. **

**I am very happy. Love the reviews, guys! Keep them coming, ok?**

**Sorry to have taken so long for this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I OWN MAXIMUM RIDE. TRUTHFULLY. **

**Ok, not really. I own the first three books. Sadly, I do not have the fourth book yet. I haven't read it, either.**

**Real disclaimer: I DO NOT own Maximum Ride unless I turn into James Patterson for some wierd reason.**

**Read on! -Max**

* * *

_"It's here!" excited voices cried. "It's here! We can finally test it!"_

Who are they talking about? _Kuro wondered, frightened. I shut my eyes tightly, refusing to cry. I knew who they were talking about. It took Kuro only seconds to read my mind._

Not you_, Kuro thought, now shocked. I shivered slightly and nodded sadly. We were in small cages, big surprise there, but it was only me and Kuro. Raz was nowhere to be found. Plus it was freezing cold. We were somewhere in Greenland, I figured, looking out a small window. No one would ever think to look for hidden labs there. Not even me._

_"When can we start?" an ecstatic voice wondered. The person spoke English with a terrible accent. "Soon? After the mind-reader one escaped, I've been dying to see this one, seeing as though it helped the others get free. It must be very smart to avoid capture all this time."_

_"In a few minutes," another voice answered. She, yes, a girl, also had a terrible accent. "Get it ready for the first procedure."_

I won't let them take you,_ Kuro promised. I shook my head. There was nothing he could do for me. He knew that and I knew that._They got me,_ I thought bitterly. _And I'm too weak to fight back.

_The door to our tiny room opened in a whoosh of cold air. I shivered again, wearing only navy shorts and a light blue t-shirt. Kuro's teeth chattered. He wore a black t-shirt and a black pair of pants. The cold seemed to bother him even more than it did me._

_Whitecoats came in. Hundreds of thousands of painful memories flooded into my mind. My whole life at the School flashed before my eyes in less than a minute. I willed myself not to cry. Tears were useless. I couldn't give the Whitecoats the satisfaction of getting to me._

_A Whitecoat unlocked my cage. Just as I was about to leap out at them, I heard Jeb's voice. His lying, betraying voice. I froze, tons of memories of us, the flock, happy in our old home with Jeb. I didn't know what to do or how to react, as always._

_"Max," Jeb whispered. "Don't fight us. Come peacefully."_

_I narrowed my eyes at him and tried to look fierce. My attempts failed miserably._

_**Do as you're told, Maximum,** the Voice ordered. **You won't be hurt... too badly.**_

_"We only want to question you," Jeb whispered. "I give you my word."_

_I sighed. There was no way I'd win here. I knew that Jeb's word was as good as week-old rotted cheese, but I was still too weak to fight. I hated that. I had to be strong, not weak._

_"Trust me," Jeb begged. He thought of something. "If you come your friend can come too."_

Let's just go talk to them,_ Kuro thought. _Get it over with.

_I bit my lip, thinking. Finally I just decided to go along with it. I crawled out of my cage. Instantly a Flyboy grabbed me, making me unable to move. The Whitecoats left the room, the Flyboy following._

_"Sorry about this, Maximum," Jeb muttered before he left. "You wouldn't come any other way."_

_It was then that I noticed Kuro was missing. They had never let him out of the cage. They tricked me! I was feeling both mad and defeated. Stuff like this wasn't supposed to happen. I was not supposed to be here, at a lab, about to be experimented on. I was supposed to be blowing up the last of Itex and then going to deal with the flock._

_I realized I was being placed on an operating table. I hadn't even tried memorizing an escape route! I felt so stupid._

_My arms and legs were strapped down with a heavy metal. The Whitecoats were speaking in a language unknown to me. One came over with a smile. He had a sharp needle in one hand and a scalpel in the other. I gulped. Were they going to kill me in order to do a dissection? I didn't want to die._

_The Whitecoat stuck the needle in my left arm. I cringed at the sudden pain. I felt something rushing through my body, though I had no clue as to what it may be. The Whitecoat wrote something down and put the scalpel away. I gave a silent sigh, happy to not be dead. At least, I wasn't dead yet._

_"Drink this," ordered a female Whitecoat. She held a bluish-looking liquid to my mouth. The stuff was poured into my mouth and I swallowed unwillingly. It tasted horrid. I have never drank anything so terrible in my life, and, trust me, I've had some pretty awful stuff to drink._

_"The bird poison does not seem to affect it," the Whitecoat stated. "What do the monitors say?"_

_"It went straight through the blood stream," a new Whitecoat said. At least they were speaking English now. "Nothing abnormal happened."_

_Wait! They were testing poison on me? Agh! How low could these Whitecoats go? Were they trying to kill me?_

_**They're not going kill you, Maximum,** the voice informed me**. Just running some tests.**_

_So they weren't going to kill me. Good. These painful tests couldn't go on for much longer, could they?_

_Five different Whitecoats, each holding two needles, came over to me. The needles pierced my skin all at once. I bit my lip to keep from screaming from the pain. I felt ten different substances rushing throughout my body. I started sweating, coughing, and my breathing became rapid and uneven. I had no idea what they just did to me. Before I could find out, the whole world went black._

* * *

**(AT THE CAVE)**

"Tell us what happened to Max," Iggy ordered. Kuro held back laughter. They actually thought he would talk to them? They were so wrong. As soon as Max returned from her brain-attack he'd get out of here.

_Man, I'm so weak,_ Kuro thought. _Always counting on Max or Raz to save me. That's got to change._"Max," Raz breathed. He landed and set me on the ground. I gave a soft moan and forced my eyes open.

* * *

"R-Raz," I whispered. The boy looked at me, a worried expression on his usually happy face. "I'm fine, don't worry." Each word was painful for me to say, but I had to reassure my friend that I was fine.

"Oh, Max, what happened?" Raz asked. His voice was broken and shaky. It sounded like he was trying to keep from crying.

"Brain attack," I answered. "The voice."

Raz nodded. He understood even though I didn't explain it very well. He was a genious... Literally. His IQ was off the charts, thought he didn't act like it at times.

"We need to go back," Raz stated suddenly. I raised my eyebrows questionably. "Kuro's in trouble."

"Let's go."

I climbed to my feet shakily and snapped out my wings. Raz did the same next to me. We jumped into the air and took off, flying back to the beach. We were able to get back in a few short minutes.

We landed on the beach and walked over to the cave. Nudge, Angel, Total, and Gazzy were building a sandcastle.

"Max!" Nudge cried. "You're back! We thought you guys left for good!"

"Yeah!" Gazzy agreed. "Where'd you go?"

"Where's Kuro?" Raz demanded. Angel frowned.

"In the cave," Total said.

"Where are we going next, Max?" Nudge wondered. "Is there a plan?"

"She has a plan," Angel whispered. "But it doesn't involve us."

"I thought you were back, Max," Nudge whined. "We really want you to come back. We're sorry for before. We were wrong. Please don't leave again. Max..."

She sounded close to tears. I just turned around and walked into the cave, silently, so Iggy wouldn't hear me. Raz stayed behind.

"Fang, why isn't he talking?" Iggy asked. "Anyone else would have by now."

"I don't know," Fang muttered. I heard him kick something. It sounded like a body.

Kuro.

He kicked Kuro.

That made me mad.

Very mad.

I reached into my shirt and pulled out a tiny revolver. I shot it at the roof of the cave. Rocks crumbled down onto the dirt floor.

_It's about time,_ Kuro thought to me.

_Brain attack,_ I reminded him.

"Who's there?" Fang called out. I moved deeper into the cave so that only my outline was visible to the boys.

"How'd you get past the kids?" Iggy wondered. "What did you do to them?"

I shot the revolver off again. It shot right in between Iggy and Fang. The boys jumped. I kept myself from laughing.

"Who are you?" Fang demanded.

"Let Kuro go," I ordered, my voice low and dark.

"Max," Fang replied, his voice just as low and dark. "We need to talk."

"Let Kuro go," I repeated.

"Only if you agree to talk to me," Fang said.

_Talk, _Kuro practically begged. _He won't hurt ya'. He really just wants to talk._

_He's got to have an ulterior motive, _I argued.

_He just wants to talk, _Kuro insisted.

_Fine, but it's going to turn into a big fight, _I thought angrily. _You guys leave 'til I'm done._

"Well, Max?" Fang inquired.

"We'll talk," I muttered.

Iggy untied Kuro and they quickly left the cave, Iggy giving me an odd glance. I brushed it off and turned to Fang.

"Let's do this."

* * *

**Reviews.**

**I need reviews to continue.**

**You know what to do.**

**This story can't continue without you!**

**How about, at least 5 reviews?**

**Then I'll post a new chapter... If it's written yet.**


	6. Max and Fang Talk Part 1

**Glad to know so many people like my story! Thanks for the reviews, guys! I got more than the five I asked for! Thanks for taking the time to review! I'm so sorry it took this long for me to get this one up, but I've been so busy! Also, I don't have any more chapters pre-written! I'll try to get at least two posted a week, but bare with me. This one's a little longer than usual, so enjoy! Onto the story! -Max**

* * *

"_I can't believe how easy it was to escape!" Raz cried over a whoosh of wind. He did a flip in the air. "It's like they wanted us to get away!"_

_We were flying over Gettysburg, Pennsylvania. Focusing on the area, I could see hundreds of statues, gravestones, and people reenacting some battle. _

_How did I know where we were? The Voice, of course. No matter how hard I tried it wouldn't go away. Of course, sometimes it was nice to know where on Earth we actaully were._

_We had escaped the School yesterday. After stopping to get some food at a Stop-and-Shop in Utah, we set out for New York. Why New York? I had no clue. Kuro had a reason, but he wouldn't tell me._

_**Trust your friends, Maximum,**__ the Voice said._

Leave me alone, _I replied angrily. _I already trust these two.

_**And what about the flock, Max? **__the Voice asked._

These two are my flock now,_ I answered. _The others didn't want me around anymore.

_**You still have to save the world,**__the Voice informed me._

So I've heard,_ I thought. _Leave me alone.

_Surprisingly, the Voice left me after that little conversation. It could have been that I was out of range or something else. I didn't know what it was, but I was relieved._

_We didn't fight anyone during our escape. The School seemed empty. The power was off and there were no signs of life. Kuro couldn't even find anyone._

_Raz tossed a rather small bomb down once we reached a safe altitude. The School erupted in a tower of flames. This time when I watched the explosion I didn't feel bad. I didn't turn away. I didn't regret anything._

Don't be so surprised, Max,_ Kuro thought to me. _You've changed. We've all changed.

_Raz was surprisingly quiet for the next three hours it took to fly to New York City. We landed in the middle of Central Park. Luckily it was dark, so no one saw us._

"_So, why are we here?" Raz asked. He leaned against a tree for support while his legs got used to walking on the ground again._

_I did the same against another tree. I turned to Kuro and raised my eyebrows questioningly. He smiled, defeated, and cracked his knuckles. Raz winced and the sound._

I figured it'd be the safest place for us,_ Kuro thought to us. _I've been in touch with a gang and they're willing to take us in, with you as leader, Max.

_Raz was dumbfounded. I was speechless. A gang? I had never thought of being in a gang before. I started shaking my head._

"_No," I decided._

We have nowhere else to go,_ Kuro pointed out._

"_No," I repeated._

"_A gang?" Raz wondered. "That sounds like fun!"_

_I stared at him. I knew he had his mind made up. The bad thing with two was that it was always two against one. It was me verses Kuro, with Raz siding with whichever idea he liked better._

"_Fine," I muttered._

You'll need a new name,_ Kuro stated._

_I groaned. "Why?"_

"_So no one knows who you really are!" Raz exclaimed. "We all need one!"_

Exactly, _Kuro agreed. _And it looks like my… contact is here.

_I frowned. His what? Contact? Who were we waiting for exactly? The suspense was killing me. I seriously thought about ripping Kuro's head off. A voice behind me kept me from actually doing it._

"_Welcome back, bro," the voice said. I narrowed my eyes at Kuro and mouthed, "Bro?"_

Guys, this is Jon,_ Kuro mind-spoke. _We were brothers before I was… kidnapped. He doesn't know about my mind powers, so don't tell him. He only knows about the wings.

"_You gonna introduce me to your friends or what?" Jon demanded. I finally turned around to look at him. He shared the same jet black hair as Kuro. The kid's eyes were light blue, filled with hunger and pain, unlike Kuro's own gray-green eyes which were filled with an even deeper knowledge of hunger and pain._

"_Jon, meet Ty," Kuro said. Jon nodded once._

"_Let's go, then," Jon decided. "Time for you… Ty… to get ready."_

Ty? _I demanded silently._

His idea,_ Kuro explained, meaning Jon._ He's the only one here, besides us, who knows the truth.

_I sighed. Things were going to get even more confusing, weren't they? As if things weren't bad enough…_

_**Things are never as bad as they seem,**__ the Voice informed me._

* * *

Fang leaned up against the cave wall, his dark eyes watching me closely. I settled myself up against a large, smooth rock. This was going to take a while. I held onto my tiny revolver and ran my fingers over it's shiny surface, waiting for Fang to speak.

Neither of us said anything for endless minutes. I could tell Fang was examining me, noting how I'd changed physically. My hair, which had recently been cut, reached only to my chin. I hadn't changed the color of it, despite my gang's urges. My skin was pale from remaining indoors, surrounded by semi-darkness, most of the time. My eyes were also the same color, but I had learned how to make them blank. My clothing, now torn in spots, consisted of tight-fitting black jeans and a tight-fitting top, also black, that was cropped short a little ways under my chest.

Fang, on the other hand, didn't look very different. He had the same longish jet-black hair and dark eyes. His clothes were the same black he wore for as long as I could remember. Unlike me, though, Fang had obviously spent the last year lavishly. The whole flock looked well-fed, except for the last few days of course, and clean.

"Max?" Fang asked softly. His voice, as did his eyes, held a great disbelief. "Is that really you?"

"I go by Ty now," I answered, my voice void of emotion. "But, yes, I'm Max."

"What happened?" Fang wondered. "After you left, that is."

"Nothing that concerns you," I answered. I stashed the small gun inside my shirt. "I have somewhere I need to be, so can we hurry this up?"

Fang sighed, the same way he did whenever I was annoying him. I just crossed my arms over my chest and smirked. Fang absentmindedly scratched his head, deep in thought.

"What I understand from your… friends… is that you didn't succeed in saving the world." Fang spoke slowly, unsurely. "You were captured, tested on, etc. you guys broke free and moved to New York. Why? What happened when you were captured?"

That was the longest speech I ever heard Fang utter. It genuinely surprised me. That's saying something, seeing as though it takes a lot to surprise me anymore.

"Our gang's in New York," I answered simply. "I was tested and experimented on when I was captured."

"Gang?" Fang asked. "I can't believe it. Max in a gang. You had always told us to stay away from things like that. And using guns? You forbade them, remember? Max, what made you change so much?"

"Things," I whispered. I tried to repress memories from the last year, but I couldn't. They came at me all at once. My body shook slightly. These memories… I couldn't live through it all again. I had locked them all away. It was the only way I could continue living this life, this totally messed-up life.

I absently ran a finger over a long scar on my arm. Fang saw it and frowned. Before I could react he had my arm tightly in his hand. I tried to pull away, but he was just too strong right at that moment. His calloused fingers traced the deep scar.

"How'd this happen?" Fang demanded. His voice didn't sound mad. Instead it sounded frightened and disturbed.

I shook my head, not wanting the memory to surface. It did anyway. I squeezed my eyes shut as I remembered the day that I had almost killed myself.

* * *

"_Max!" Raz exclaimed. "Snap out of it!_

"_Max, you'll kill yourself!" Kuro cried. He wasn't even using the mind-speak, which meant he was totally freaked out._

"_I just… I can't… It's the…" I mumbled, trying to get the boys to understand. It didn't work. Kuro swatted at the rusty knife in my hand, not having noticed the deep gashes in my arm yet._

"_Max, don't do this!" Raz begged._

"_Burry the memories," Kuro whispered. "It'll save you."_

"_It's… too… late…" I muttered. Raz grabbed my hands tightly, the force threatening to break them._

"_Kuro, her arms!" the younger boy screamed._

"_Max, you idiot!" Kuro exclaimed. "You're smarter than this!"_

"_I just… couldn't take… the… pain…" I explained. "It's not… you guys… Just let… me… go… No… pain…"_

"_You don't get to die today," Kuro snapped. He wrapped my right arm tightly with a bandage he pulled out of his backpack._

"_No pain, no gain," Raz whispered in my ear. "Come on, Max, listen to your own words. No pain, no gain."_

_Raz was right for once. No pain, no gain. Listening to what he and Kuro said, I searched my mind and locked up all my memories that could and would harm me. I slowly started to feel better, more normal, though I was the farthest thing from normal._

"_Don't do that again, ok?" Kuro pleaded. I nodded weakly, my vision growing hazy._

"_I.. won't…" I promised. With a weak smile, I added, "No pain… no… gain…"_

_I fell into a deep, dreamless sleep._

* * *

Fang's dark eyes met my empty ones. I could tell he knew what had happened without me even telling him. It's like he read my memory. I looked down, unable to look him in the face with his penetrating stare.

"Did you try to… kill yourself?" Fang asked. I didn't need to tell him the answer. He knew the answer from the way I refused to look him in the eye. "Max, I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. I shouldn't have listened to them…"

I shook my head and spoke. "It's not your fault." I kept my voice down to a barely audible whisper. "You just wanted to protect them. I understand that. I gave you what you wanted. I left. Why is it so important that I come back now?"

"They need you, Max," Fang stated ever-so-softly. His hand cupped my chin gently and he raised my face so I was looking into his eyes once more. "I need you."

Fang leaned in to kiss me. For a second I forgot about everything, staring in awe at this person who was once my best friend and my almost-boyfriend. His lips brushed mine gently and my heart spud up joyously. Time stopped and I couldn't breathe.

_Your mission, Maximum, _the Voice reminded me. _The one where you save the world. Plus, what would Kuro think if he knew you still liked Fang so much?_

Time caught up with us again. I pushed Fang off me roughly. He stumbled backwards with a look of confusion, not expecting this to be my reaction.

Emotions of all kinds swarmed through my head as I figured out why I had reacted that way. I was just as confused, if not more, than Fang was.

I didn't run away, unlike the other times when Fang had kissed me. Instead I looked Fang in the eye as he spoke.

"Don't fight it," he whispered seductively. "This is what you want."

"It's not," I argued. "It's not what I want."

"It is," Fang argued back.

"No!" I exclaimed. "I _want _to go back to where I belong!"

"You belong with us," Fang stated. "With me."

"I don't!" I snapped stubbornly. "I belong with Kuro and Raz in New York…"

Fang came up and punched my stomach. I doubled over in pain.

"Darn it, Max! You belong here!"

"I don't! I don't!"

I straightened myself and punch Fang back. He was ready and caught my hand.

"You're just lying now!"

"No, I'm not!"

"You are!"

"Are not!"

"You are! I know you want to stay here, with us!"

"No! I don't want anything to do with you guys anymore!"

"Stop lying!"

"I'm not lying!" I exclaimed.

"Yes… You... Are…" Fang spat. He let go of my hand and pushed me away, angry beyond belief. "You wanna know how I can tell? I got a new power when you were gone!"

"Oh, yeah?" I yelled. "Then what is it? How can you be so sure I'm not lying?"

"I can read your feelings," Fang whispered.

* * *

**This is only part one of Max and Fang's talk. I'll have the next chapter up by Sunday, I hope. I'd like five reviews at the least, but ten would make me even happier. It really doesn't take that long to type a review... Just tell me if you liked it or not. I'm not very good at romancey stuff, so sorry if the "kiss" part was lame. Not my strong point. Plus the fact that I don't like romance things to begin with... I'm just rambling on now... Press the purple review button and make me really happy!! Have a great rest-of-the-week! -Max**


	7. Max and Fang Talk Part 2

**I bet all of ya' who read this story hate me by now for takin' so long to post! I'm so sorry! I've been so busy and this chapter was a little boring to write. I don't realy have much to say, so here it goes! -Max**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride. I so wish I did.**

* * *

_Knock! Knock!_

"_Who's there?" I called out, exasperated. It was late and I wanted to go to sleep._

Me, _a voice in my head answered. Kuro._

"_Come in," I replied, momentarily forgetting he could read my mind. I was just too tired._

_The door opened. Kuro entered and sat next to me on my bed. I pulled myself into a technically correct sitting position._

You know, you and Raz don't have to knock_, I reminded my friend. He nodded._

Kids were out there,_ he explained. It was my turn to nod. _

_The two of us didn't speak for a while, just enjoying each other's company. After a while I looked at Kuro and saw him frowning. Something was troubling him._

What's wrong? _I asked. Kuro gave me a half-smile._

Nothin',_ he lied. I shook my head. I could tell he was lying, even though he was one of those people that could lie extremely well. Like me. _

_He sighed, not really wanting to answer my question. _I've just been thinkin'…

About what?_ I wondered. Again Kuro sighed._

About… us,_ he answered._

"_What about us?" I asked aloud. Kuro looked at me and smiled shyly._

"_I think… I think I like you," he answered. I was very surprised he spoke out loud. He rarely ever did that._

"_No, I don't think I just like you, I think I'm in love with you, Max," Kuro whispered. I stared at him in shock._

"_You… love me?" I wondered. "Really?" Kuro nodded sheepishly. _

_I was at a loss of words. Fang had told me the same thing once or twice, but I didn't remember the details. All I remember doing was running from him. This time I didn't run, though. Some force kept me still._

_Kuro leaned in and cupped my chin. Our lips met and he kissed me. My mind grew blank. All I could do was kiss back. It seemed so natural, so right._

_Kuro pulled away and looked at my face. Obviously he was pleased with what he saw because he smiled a genuine smile, the first one in months, and kissed me again, more passionately. I kissed back. It felt like the right thing to do at the time._

_Kuro and I pulled away at the same time to breathe. Kuro smiled at me again and left my room. I was amazed at what had just happened. It's not everyday that I get kissed by my closest friend, you know._

* * *

"I can read your feelings," Fang whispered.

"So?" I demanded stubbornly. "That still doesn't explain how you could tell if I was lying!"

"I can tell you still want to be with us," Fang explained. "You still love the flock."

"No," I argued. I was losing this fight and I knew it. Fang knew it too. "How could I after what happened?"

"You're not so sure anymore, are you?" Fang questioned. He smirked. "Give it up, Max. We both know I'm right."

Something in me just snapped. I knew Fang was right, though he was being extremely conceited about it. A part of my mind was telling me to give in and go back to the flock. Another part was telling me to punch the living daylights out of him. I wasn't sure which part to listen to.

_Listen to your heart, Maximum, _the Voice said.

_Like that helps, _I snapped. Looking at Fang I asked, _Hey, Voice? What's up with Fang?_

_What do you mean by that?_ the Voice asked.

_He's acting so much stranger than before, _I answered. _Why?_

I didn't expect the Voice to answer me. It did, surprisingly.

_He changed, Max,_ the Voice said. _So did you. Neither of you are the same as before. Just listen to you heart. Trust your friends._

That didn't help much. I was told what I already know. I mean, lately the Voice has just been repeating itself. You have no idea how annoying that is.

"The Voice?" Fang wondered, his voice soft. I frowned.

"How'd you know?" I demanded.

"You get tense whenever it talks to you," Fang explained. "More tense than usual."

Neither of us spoke for a while. Fang's eyes were watching me carefully. I was trying to look anywhere but at him. So many thoughts were still swirling through my head. I had no clue what to do.

"I'm really sorry, Max," Fang whispered. "I know you hate us for making you leave…"

I shook my head. "It's not that," I found myself saying. "It's so much more."

I ended up telling Fang everything about the last year. Why did I do that? I didn't even know the answer. I hadn't even planned on talking to him, and here I am confessing all the things that happened to me. I couldn't stop myself. It just… happened.

I finally looked at Fang. He stayed silent, digesting this information. His face was carefully blank. When I looked into his eyes I wasn't able to tell what he felt or thought. Big surprise, right?

"Oh," Fang replied. My jaw opened on its own accord. That was all he had to say? Oh? I mean, he could have said ANYTHING else. But, no! He had to say…

Fang came over and kissed me again. My mind short-circuited once more, like earlier. Only this time, I kissed back, not against my will. My problems and worriers evaporated. It felt so good.

Fang let go and looked me in the eyes. He smiled and whispered, "Max, I love you."

He loved me. He really did love me. I couldn't believe it.

The smile on Fang's face disappeared. I knew why. I wasn't replying. I wasn't sure of what to say. I admit, I had feelings for Fang, but I also had feelings for Kuro. Now I had to pick who I loved more.

"I…"

* * *

**Hah, I think I gave Fang the lamest power ever. Anyway, I hope ya' liked this chapter. It was short, I know. This chapter was just borin' for me to write and I didnt want to drag anythin' out. Don't send me hate mail, please. I think I'm gonna start writin' with cliffys more because it assures me people will continue readin'. They're really easy for me to do, too. The next chapter will be much more interestin'. I just have to write it! And in case ya' haven't figured it out, we now have Max/Fang and Max/Kuro. I'm thinkin' of havin' some Nudge/Iggy or Nudge/Raz too! Yah... So just watch out for my next chapter. It'll be up sometime this week 'cuz I have spring break FINALLY. Anyway, I hope ya' like this romancy-chapter. Next few will be so much better! -Max**


	8. No Answer and They're Gone!

**Yay! Chapter eight! I wrote this today, hopefully it's better than the last chapter. I didn't really like that one very much... Anyway, in this chapter there is a referance to a certain song in the dialoge and actions of some characters. Hah, kinda vague explanation. Yah, so... There will be a challange! Whoever can guess the song right wins... Nothing! Ha, ha. I will post your username in the next chapter where I do my little rants, though. So, enjoy! Oh, and there's some Iggy/Nudge in this chapter. Kinda like a foreshadowing (or somethin' like it). There's also some Kuro/Max, too. That's all, for now! -Max**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride, though I wish I did. I don't own Burger King (this is NOT a random disclaimer, FYI!). I also don't own the lyrics to the certain song I made a referance to (see above for more info).**

* * *

_Nudge smiled up at Iggy. He smiled back, teasingly, as if he could see her face. The two were good friends, but nothing more. They were too young to be more._

_Fang, who recently turned ten, and me, who had been ten for a few months, sat in chairs, watching the younger members of the Flock enjoying themselves. We had just escaped from the School a few days earlier. Four-year-old Gazzy and two-year-old Angel were playing tag on the ground. Nudge and Iggy were wandering around, Nudge describing things to Iggy._

_Everything was perfect. There were no Whitecoats, no Erasers, no pain. Well, there was pain when we were sparring, but that was it. We could relax and have fun. Two things that I thought we'd never have._

_The best thing of it all was that Jeb was there. I loved him so much, as if he were my dad. Oh, how I wished he was my dad! That would've made everything great!_

"_Max, look at Iggy and Nudge," Jeb ordered. I turned my head to my two friends and laughed. They were so funny together!_

"_I'll beat you up!" Iggy yelled. _

"_You can't!" Nudge yelled back._

"_I can and will!" Iggy argued. "I'm bigger than you!"_

"_That has nothing to do with it!" Nudge whined._

"_Cut it out," Jeb called to the two. They stopped arguing. Fang looked at me and gave me a rare smile. I returned the favor, though my smiles weren't as rare._

_Nudge and Iggy were talking again. I watched to see what would happen this time._

"_I dare you to eat some grass," Iggy said._

"_Fine," Nudge agreed, not wanting to back down from a dare. Iggy pulled some grass out of the ground and handed it to Nudge. She ate it. I shook my head. So silly._

"_I dare you to kiss me," Nudge said. Iggy's eyes widened._

"_What?" he asked._

"_You heard me!" Nudge stated. "I dare you to kiss me. Or are you too scared to?"_

"_Fine!" Iggy muttered. He leaned in to kiss Nudge. The girl, not expecting it, screeched and ran away. I laughed._

"_What's so funny?" Jeb wondered. That made me laugh more._

"_Nudge… and… Iggy," I managed to answer through my laughs._

"_Oh, yeah," the older man agreed. "You know, when they get older they'll probably fall in love."_

"_I don't think so," I stated. "But it would be cool if they did. What do you think, Fang?"_

"_They might," was all he said. I shook my head and turned my attention to Gazzy and Angel. They were so cute running around and giggling like crazy, not being scared to death by the evilist, most insane people the world has ever seen. Everything was so nice. I wished that it would never end._

* * *

"I…"

"MAX!" voices screamed. "FANG!"

Fang and I jumped up and ran outside, our conversation momentarily forgotten. I looked around and counted heads. Two people were missing. Nudge and Raz.

"Where is Raz?" I demanded. "And Nudge," I added, noticing she was gone as well.

"Captured," Angel whispered.

"Gone," Gazzy said at the same time.

"What happened?" Fang asked.

"Flyboys came at us," Iggy explained. "Except they were so quiet even I couldn't hear them. We fought them, but they got Nudge. And Raz, too. Oh, and I think Kuro's hurt."

I looked around. Kuro was lying on the ground, barely breathing. A small puddle of blood was forming between his legs. I could see long gashes in both legs. No movement came from behind his closed eyes. He was asleep, not yet dead.

"Don't die," I whispered as I leaned down next to him. My voice was barely audible.

"Too bad Nudge is gone," Iggy muttered, rather sadly. "She could've healed him."

"What?" I asked. "What do you mean?"

"Nudge has a new power," Angel answered for Iggy. "She can heal people."

"That's pretty useful," I said. Angel and Iggy nodded.

"Max?"

"What?" I wondered, not looking up from my friend's still form.

"Did you and Fang make up?" Angel asked.

"That's not important now," I answered. "We need to help Kuro and go get Raz."

"And Nudge," Fang added. I nodded absently, ripping an old shirt up for bandages. Gazzy handed me a bottle of antiseptic and I poured it on Kuro's wounds. The sting woke him up, luckily. After the cuts were clean I wrapped them tightly with the ripped cloth.

_Can you fly? _I asked Kuro silently.

_Yah, _my friend answered. He didn't sound completely sure, but I didn't worry too much. Kuro was my age. He could take care of himself.

"Let's go, guys," I ordered, snapping out my wings. I loved that feeling. Kuro stood up and did the same. I could tell it pained him.

"Not so fast," Fang said. I whipped around and glared at him. Who was he to question me?

"We can't just _go_ to the School," Iggy stated. "They won't just let us in, either."

"Yeah!" Gazzy agreed cautiously. "We need a plan."

"I have a plan," I lied. "I always do."

"I don't want to go back to the School," Angel began. "But I will go to save Nudge and Raz."

"Me too," Gazzy agreed. I knew he would go if Angel went. He's so protective of her, even after this last year.

"I'll go," Iggy stated. "We have to rescue Nudge."

"We have to rescue Nudge," Fang repeated. "Let's go, then."

Angel and Gazzy snapped open their wings and jumped into the air. Iggy and Fang did the same. Kuro and I followed last.

"The School's pretty close," Iggy reminded us. "They'll probably be waiting for us."

"Yeah, with choppers and ropes and cages," Gazzy added.

"Scared?" I asked the two boys. They both shook their heads. Lies. I knew they were terrified. We all were, we just wouldn't let it show.

We flew for a few hours. We stopped at a nameless town not far from Death Valley. Creepy name, huh?

"Eat up," I ordered. We were sitting inside a small, relatively empty Burger King, chowing down on Whoppers and fries. It wasn't really my meal of choice, but there was nothing else around for miles and miles.

Sitting in the Burger King, I remembered the last time the whole Flock had eaten in a fast-food joint like this. It was a McDonalds, and Erasers popped out of nowhere and attacked us. Oddly, this time there was no threat about. That is, besides the creepy BK manager, that is. He didn't seem to like kids very much, from the evil looks we were receiving.

It seemed to take forever, but we finally finished eating and were up in the air again. The School came into sight after a few short minutes. We were still about half an hour away.

"Listen up!" I called out to the others. "Iggy, Gazzy, how many bombs do you have on you right now?"

"Um…" Gazzy stammered, mentally counting. "I have about fifteen, I think."

"Same here," Iggy said.

"As soon as we get Raz and Nudge, throw those bombs on the School," I ordered. Iggy and Gazzy nodded. "Angel, it's your job to get us into the School, ok?" The little girl nodded. "Once we're in, wait outside with the boys. Fang, Kuro, and I will go in."

"Why can't we go?" Gazzy whined.

"It's too dangerous," I explained impatiently. "The security is better than the last time we were here, probably even better than when I was here a short while ago. If we somehow get caught, just start blowing the place up. We'll get out."

We were circling the school, hundreds of feet in the air. I was the first to touch the desert sand of Death Valley. Kuro was next, then Fang. Iggy, Angel, and Gazzy followed.

A Whitecoat was guarding the entrance to the School. I almost laughed out loud. One Whitecoat? They were underestimating us, that's for sure.

"Go on, Angel," I whispered. Angel nodded. She concentrated hard. The Whitecoat collapsed.

"He's not dead," the scary little telepath informed us. "Just unconscious."

"Go hide," Fang ordered. Angel nodded again and ran around to the side of the School where the boys were.

Fang, Kuro, and I walked right into the School. The doors locked behind us. Thirty Flyboys, all with guns, barricaded the hallway. We were trapped.

* * *

**Cliffy! Yah! I love cliffhangers... They're totally awesome! I hope ya' liked this chapter. Remember: send a review with what ya' think the song is. It's not very hard, really. At least, I don't think it is. I guess I should tell ya' that the artist is Taylor Swift. That help at all? Hmmm... Thanks for readin', I guess. I don't have much to say right now... Oh, I know! I'm goin' to make one of the characters die! I know, this is probably shockin' some of ya', but it's all part of my evil scheme. I figured out how to end this story. It will end soon, sadly. I will be making a second story to it, though. I'm thinkin' three stories in all. Most likely, that is. Not positive, but, ya' never know. If I say anymore I'm gonna give awway the endin' to the story and I don't want that to happen, so I'm gonna stop ranting now. I'll start the next chapter ASAP. If ya' have any questions, feel free to ask. I'll most likely answer your question. That's all, I hope. -Max**


	9. Surrounded and the Two Teens

**Hey y'all!! The song in the previous chapter was **_**Mary's Song (Oh my, my, my)**_** by Taylor Swift. Congrats to danceswithwings119****, who got it right! I guess it wasn't as obvious as I though. Sorry to all those who couldn't guess it! Anyways, thanks to everyone for the awesome reviews I got. They mean so much to me. I mean it. I love them so much. Y'all are awesome. Oh, and I realized that I haven't had Liz and the boy in the story for most of the chapters. I completely forgot about them! Explanations in my rant later on. -Max**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride. I want it so bad! So does hundreds of other people, too. We must fight for our rights to own it!**

**Claimer: I own Kuro, Raz, Liz, the boy whose name appears in the next chapter, and some other things I don't feel like writing right now.**

* * *

"_I miss Max," Angel whined, tears falling from her blue eyes. Two months had gone by since the Flock left Max. They all knew that Max was long gone, though. They had no idea where she was or what she was doing. They didn't even know if she was alive._

"_Me too," Gazzy agreed. He was on the verge of tears._

"_We shouldn't have made her leave," Nudge whispered. "We should go find her. What do you think, Fang?"_

"_Max will find us if she wants to come back," Fang said firmly. _

"_What if she doesn't?" Nudge demanded. "It's all our fault. We're just sitting here doing nothing and she's out saving the world! I want…"_

"_We're safe here," Fang interrupted. "No one can find this house."_

"_Yeah, but still," Nudge muttered. "I'd rather be at the School with Max than safe here without her."_

"_Max is fine, wherever she is," Fang said._

"_How do you know?" Angel asked. "She could be anywhere."_

"_I bet Max hates us," Gazzy whispered. "I would, if I were her."_

"_Gaz," Fang began._

"_He's right," Angel sobbed. "We're even meaner than the Whitecoats!"_

_Iggy stood, knocking over his chair, and ran upstairs. A door slammed. Nudge looked at Angel quickly, then ran to Iggy's room. Gazzy punched the table. _

_Fang stood up and left. He went up to his room, passing Iggy's on the way. He heard Nudge and Iggy talking softly. Fang ignored them for the moment and entered his room. It was bare except for a bed, a few posters, a dresser, a table, a chair, and his laptop. The table was propped against a large window, letting him get a view of the front yard._

_Fang logged onto the laptop and went right his blog. He read through many messages, mostly about kids who wanted wings or dates with him, but one message caught his eye. There was no name with the message._

_**We have Max. Don't bother looking for her unless you want her killed.**_

_Fang had to read the message multiple times before he would believe it. Even though he was the one to tell Max to leave, he regretted it. They had been wrong. Max had been right. They were sorry._

* * *

We were surrounded by hundreds of the evil flying machines. I slipped my hand into my pant's pocket only to find my small gun missing. It must have fallen out while we were flying! Oh, how stupid I am! I hadn't done that much flying in NYC, so I hadn't thought of what would happen if I didn't keep a hold on it.

_These guys are creepy,_ Kuro thought to me. _They have no minds._

_They're Flyboys,_ I explained. _They're just really strong robots with guns._

"Max, you've returned," a way-to-familiar voice said over a loudspeaker. I growled through clenched teeth. "What brings you back?"

"You know perfectly well why I'm back," I snapped.

"I know," Jeb said. "To save Nudge and Raz."

"Yeah, and I will," I hissed. "I don't have the patience to talk right now."

_Did you and Fang make up yet?_ Jeb asked using the Voice.

_No,_ I answered angrily. _You knew that, though. _

_Soon it'll be too late, Maximum,_ Jeb warned.

_I'm not about to forgive him yet,_ I thought, ignoring the warning. _He has to prove to me he's truly sorry. A kiss just won't cut it._

I felt Kuro tense next to me. I guess he hadn't realized Fang and I had some sort of relationship before. I almost felt bad. Kuro wasn't supposed to know Fang liked me.

"Max!" Fang cried. "Watch out!"

I blinked, coming out of my little thought-world. Both Kuro and Fang were fighting off Flyboys. I managed to block one behind me, almost breaking my hand in the process.

These Flyboys were stronger and faster than the ones we'd fought a few days ago. We had to step it up a bit to fight them, they were that good. Fang seemed to be having more trouble than either Kuro or I, but he was holding his own. Barely.

"STOP!" a young female voice hollered. All the Flyboys froze.

Two teens, a boy and a girl, stepped through the crowd of Flyboys. They looked at Fang and me, not bothering with Kuro. That bothered me a little.

"Ah, Maximum," the girl breathed. Her voice was light and friendly, practically hypnotizing. Her super-model looks just added to that hypnotic effect. I could tell both Kuro and Fang were having trouble not falling for her. That disgusted me.

"Max, you don't know how long we've waited for you," the girl said. She tossed her long, super-blonde hair like they do on TV and looked at me with innocent blue eyes. "We were actually supposed to capture you, but you came to us! That makes our job so much easier!"

"Don't give too much away," the boy, who looked just like the girl except with shorter hair and as a boy, warned. The girl rolled her eyes at me and smiled.

"Boys," she laughed. Her laugh was as hypnotic as her looks and voice. I almost could understand the boy's attraction to her. Sexist pigs.

"Where are my friends?" I demanded. The girl pouted.

"Don't be so pushy!" she whined.

"Liz, calm down," the boy ordered. The girl, Liz, instantly calmed down. Her face was all smiles again.

"Where are my friends?" I demanded again. Liz shook her blonde head. "Tell me!"

"Not so fast," she said. "It doesn't work like that. _You _don't tell _us_ what to do. _We_ tell _you_ what to do."

"We won't listen to you," I stated matter-of-factly. Light danced in Liz's eyes.

"Let's see about that," she replied.

Liz turned and started walking down the hall. Kuro and Fang followed, dazed and hypnotized. I wouldn't leave them on their own so I followed, a few paces behind. The boy walked next to me. I would've jumped him if it weren't for all the Flyboys with guns behind us.

"She's a showoff," the boy whispered to me. I smiled, almost laughing, then remembered who this person was and glared at him. He didn't acknowledge it.

"Your boyfriends are fine," he whispered. I coughed at the word 'boyfriends'. "My sister just has a big ego, that's all. They won't come to any harm."

"What about the others?" I wondered.

"Oh, them," the boy said thoughtfully. "Well, I assume they're fine. We really aren't told anything. Just assignments, that's all. I know the Whitecoats want the boy alive, at least. I think the girl was just to get Fang here, since they want him, too. And you. You're their biggest prize."

"So I've been told," I muttered.

"As far as I know the rest of the Flock, and Kuro, are not needed by the School," the boy continued. "I don't know what will happen to them."

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked.

"I don't know," the boy answered. "I hate this place. You do, too. You escaped, I didn't. If I didn't follow orders here, I'd die. I'd rather not be dead if there's a chance I can escape. I know you'll escape again. I was hoping, maybe, you'd take me with you away from this prison."

"Oh," was all I could think of to say. What a great time to be at a loss for words.

* * *

**That's it. For now. Now to, once again, begin a rant. Ok, so I know Liz and the boy weren't in most chapters. I forgot about them and no one reminded me. Well, y'all probably thought it was part of the story so I can't blame ya'. My fault. Ha ha. I think this story will be a bit longer know that I remembered the two characters which were originally planned to be a major part of the plot. That should give my fans (I have fans!) something to be happy about. I know that the flashback thing was kinda short, for my stories anyway. I had such a hard time thinking of one for this chapter. Oh, well. I have part of chapter ten written so hopefully I'll have it posted by or on tomorrow. Hah, I'm puttin' off my history essay for y'all. Better be happy! If ya' know any good MR fanfics, let me know. I love readin' them. -Max**


	10. Mat and Fire In the Hole

**Yay, another chapter! To all my lovely reviewers, thanks so, so much! I really love all those reviews ya' send me. In this chapter's flashback, Max, Fang, and Iggy have already decided on their names by the time they were four. I'm not sure if they actually did that or if it was when they escaped with Jeb, but they did in my story. Enjoy! -Max**

**Disclaimer: cries I don't own Maximum Ride. **

**Claimer: My plot. It's mine! evil laughter I own all characters not mentioned by JP. Yes, all of them!**

**Credit: I** **want to** **give credit to writing5w33th3rt because I recently realized I got the idea for the beginning of this story from Like Building Blocks.**

* * *

_Jeb wanted me to meet someone. I was four at the time. I had met Fang and Iggy already, but we never talked much. We were still wary of each other after less than a year of living in the same room. Fang rarely talked. He only did when Iggy or I was badly hurt. Otherwise he had his legs pulled up to his chest, arms around the knees, his head resting on them, lost in his own world, free of pain. Iggy talked to me more than Fang did. It was nice to hear his voice after a day of painful tests._

_We all lived in small cages. I hated it, but I always did whatever I could to please Jeb. That was my only goal in life when I was small, to please the man I looked up to._

_On this particular day Jeb took me to a small room. There was nothing in it but a boy. He left the boy and me alone in the room._

_I looked at the boy with great interest. I couldn't tell what type of mutant he was. He had bright-blonde hair and blue eyes that shone with curiosity. We wore a light green shirt and little-boy blue jeans. His feet were bare, as we mine._

"_I'm Maximum," I announced. "And I'm four years old." The boy's eyes widened upon hearing my voice. "I chose my name all by myself!"_

"_I'm Matsuo," the boy informed me. "And I'm six."_

"_I'm gonna call you Mattie," I stated. Matsuo grinned._

"_Fine," he agreed. "I'll call you Max."_

"_Ok!" young me exclaimed. Then I had an idea. "You should meet my other friends, Iggy and Fang! Maybe Jeb will bring them here!" Mattie nodded enthusiastically. _

_As if on cue, both Fang and Iggy entered the room. They both relaxed after seeing me safe. They tensed up again once they saw Mattie. Even at age four we knew better than to trust anyone we didn't know._

"_Who's that?" Iggy asked. _

"_Mattie," I answered. "He's my new friend."_

"_Oh, ok," Iggy breathed. "I'm Iggy."_

"_My name's really Matsuo," Mattie stated. "But you can call me Mattie, too."_

_I turned to Fang. He wasn't speaking. I glared at him. He met my gaze, then looked away quickly. He was too slow. Even at four I could scare anyone into doing things with my glares._

"_Fang," Fang muttered. I smiled. He wouldn't be mad at me for long. I held a grudge longer than he did, anyway._

"_Why are you three here?" Mattie wondered._

"_We got wings," Iggy answered proudly._

"_No you don't," Mattie argued. Iggy frowned._

"_Yeah, we do!" he exclaimed. "Look!"_

_Iggy unfurled his wings. The reached almost five feet on both sides. Mattie stared, unbelieving. I unfurled my four foot long wings. Fang did the same, knowing I'd give him 'the Look' if he didn't._

"_Wow!" Mattie cried. "Can you fly?"_

"_No," Iggy and I chorused._

"_We're not aloud to," I explained._

"_Why are you here?" Fang asked the question we were all dying to know._

"'_Cuz I got…"_

_We never got to hear the reason. Jeb came for Fang, Iggy, and me before Mattie could finish._

* * *

"Max?" the boy asked. "Do you remember me at all?"

"No," I answered slowly. "Should I?"

"I didn't think you would," the boy sighed. "It was over ten years ago when we met. They called me Matsuo. You called me Mattie, remember?"

"I remember!" I exclaimed as the memory surfaced. "You're so different now."

"We both are," Matsuo said. "Fang, too. What happened to Iggy?"

"He's… around," I vaguely stated. "What should I call you know?"

"Mat's fine."

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"I have no clue," he answered. "Liz is just trying out her powers. We weren't expecting you guys to come here."

"Jeb knew we would," I stated matter-of-factly. "Why wouldn't we come?"

_Max, give yourself up._

I froze. I still wasn't used to having the Voice speak to me after not hearing from it in a year. Funny thing what time does to a person.

_What do you mean, give myself up?_ I demanded, rather annoyed. No answer.

"Max?" Mat asked, concern in his voice. I shook my head and caught up with him.

"I'm fine," I answered. "Don't worry."

We were silent for a while. Liz was parading us around the School. Kuro and Raz were following like drunken zombies. If Mat hadn't been talking to me I would've bashed their heads together by now.

I examined Mat out of the corner of my eye as we walked. He was taller than me, being seventeen and a male, by almost a foot. He easily outweighed me, even though he was as skinny as a twig. He had giant muscles, and I mean even bigger than Erasers, so I figured he was probably stronger than me, too. It would do me no good to try jumping him. His sister on the other hand, well, I could probably rip her in half myself. She was very thin and fragile-looking.

"She's stronger than she looks," Mat said, following my gaze to his sister. "Much stronger. Her DNA was fused with feline DNA, so she has retractable claws. She can also jump pretty high and run rather quickly."

"What about you?" I asked. "What kind of recombinant are you?"

"None," he answered. "They've tested different things on me, though. I have an assortment of powers that I've managed to keep hidden. The only one they know of is that I can fly. Without wings. You know, like superheroes on cartoons."

"Really?" I asked. Mat nodded. That was just amazing. He could fly _without wings_. I never thought it was possible, except on TV.

"Liz, darling?" a voice asked over the loudspeaker.

"Yes, Jeb?" Liz replied.

"Take our guests to their room," Jeb ordered.

"Right away," Liz replied. I frowned, looking up at Mat. Before I could ask my question, he spoke.

"I don't know what he's talking about," Mat stated. "Liz never lets me know things."

"Great," I muttered.

* * *

"Is it time?" Gazzy asked impatiently. Angel looked at her watch.

"Five more minutes," the telepath answered.

"Come on, Max," Iggy whispered. "Hurry up in there."

Angel concentrated on searching for her family in the building. She found Nudge first.

_Nudge!_ Angel thought happily.

_Angel?_ Nudge thought. _Where are you guys? Are you safe? Did you get caught? Is Max and Fang gonna save us? Where…_

_Me, Iggy, and Gazzy are outside,_ Angel answered. _We're safe. Max and Fang are looking for you right now. Kuro too._

_Oh, does that mean they've made up? _Nudge wondered.

_They have,_ Angel answered. _Max just won't admit it. Listen, I need to find the others._

_Oh, ok. _Nudge replied. _Me and Raz are in a big room. I don't know where. There's no cages, though. Tell Max._

_Ok,_ Angel agreed. She broke her ties with Nudge.

"Who were you talking to?" Gazzy wondered. He knew the look Angel got when she was using the telepathy to speak with someone.

"Nudge," the little girl answered. "She's fine. They're not even in cages."

Iggy breathed a sigh of relief he hadn't realized he'd been holding. Angel concentrated again. Finally, after a few minutes of hard thinking, she found Fang.

_Fang!_

There was no reply. Angel searched Fang's mind. He was thinking about something. He was thinking about a blonde-haired, blue-eyed, super-model looking girl. All of his thoughts revolved around the girl. Angel let her tie break.

"I think Fang's been hypnotized," Angel whispered.

"Like that guy when we went to the circus?" Gazzy asked, referring to a trip the Flock, minus Max, took, against Fang's better judgment. Angel nodded.

"That's bad," Iggy stated. "Can you find Max?"

"I can only _sense _her," Angel whined. "Her mind's blocked, just like the Whitecoats'."

"What about that other guy?" Iggy asked. "Kuro?"

"His mind's blocked, too," Angel answered. "I can't get a thought from them or to them."

"Is it time?" Gazzy wondered. Angel glared at him for thinking of blowing things up at a time like this. He smiled sheepishly.

"It is," Angel whispered sadly. She tried one last time for a connection to Max. It failed.

"Fire in the hole!"

* * *

**Ya' know the names I have for my characters? Raz, Kuro, Matsuo? Well, when I can't think of names for characters I use my friend's names instead. These three certain characters are friends of mine on another website. Well, these are only parts of their names, and not their real names, either, obviously. Just thought I'd say that. Pretty random, I know. I like random. It keeps the world in check. Reviews, please. Thanks!! -Max**


	11. She Must Die and Caught!

**Hey guys, I bet you've noticed how I don't use vulgar language. I won't give examples, as I'm sure ya' know what I mean. Just a heads up, the worst y'all see from me is stuff like idiot, moron, jerk, and darn. Unless it's in a song. I don't really mind other words in songs, except curses. Hah, I'm feelin' pretty random right now. Anyways, thanks for the reviews. At the end of the story I'll post a page where I list my reviewers and stuff like that. On to the story! -Max**

**Disclaimer: I say this every chapter, I DON'T OWN MAXIMUM RIDE. Sadly. sob**

**Claimer: Kuro, Raz, Liz, Mat are mine. So are anyone else I bring in here for some reason.**

**Credit****: I** **want to** **give credit to writing5w33th3rt because I recently realized I got the idea for the beginning of this story from ****Like Building Blocks****.**

* * *

"_Where are we going, Fang?" Nudge asked. "Iggy said you know a place where we can stay. Will we stay there long? Or just for a few days? Will we be able to find Max? Can we go back for her? Are we gonna be in a house? Or another cave? I really don't want to go to another cave. It would be cool if…"_

"_Nudge," Iggy warned. The girl stopped talking._

"_Sorry," she muttered. Iggy flashed her a smile and she grinned back. He knew she was smiling even if he couldn't see._

_The Flock- minus Max- flew for six hours straight. Fang led them to a place they had never been. The younger three stared in awe._

"_Wow," Angel breathed. Gazzy and Nudge, who was at a loss for words, nodded._

_They were staring down at a four-floor Victorian house, complete with white trim and all. The yard was at least sixty acres big. The house was in a clearing surrounded by giant trees._

_Fang led everyone inside the house. Gazzy and Angel gaped at everything they saw. Nudge described it all to Iggy, who was in just as much shock. Fang felt pretty proud of his decision to buy the house. Max had given him her credit card, after all. He could afford anything with that little piece of plastic._

"_Pick rooms," Fang instructed. "Third floor."_

_Gazzy and Iggy rushed up the stairs. Nudge and Iggy followed hand-in-hand. Fang came last, a little jealous of his blind friend. He knew how much Iggy liked Nudge. He only wished Max were here so he could hold her hand, even though she probably wouldn't let him._

"_I got the first room!" Angel cried._

"_Not far!" Gazzy whined. "I wanted that one!"_

"_FANG!" the siblings called. Fang sighed as he reached the third floor._

"_Whoever was there first gets the room," he decided. Gazzy huffed and walked away._

"_Oh, man!" he muttered. Angel smiled victoriously and entered the room. She closed the door behind her._

_Nudge and Iggy picked two rooms across from each other. They were currently in Iggy's room. Gazzy found another room he liked and claimed it. Fang took a room at the end of the hall, away from the others._

"_FANG!" Nudge cried. Fang walked out of his new room and looked down at the eleven-year-old._

"_Yeah?" he asked._

"_We need to go shopping," Nudge answered. Fang narrowed his eyes slightly at the evil word. "For clothes and food and stuff."_

_She had a point. As much as he hated the idea of going _shopping_ he knew he had to. Everyone needed new clothes. And if they wanted to eat they would need food._

"_Fine," he agreed. "Get the others."_

_Neither Fang nor Iggy were prepared for this trip. They had decided on going to a mall. Why a mall? Because Nudge said they could get _everything_ they needed and more. Iggy was a nervous wreck the whole time, even with Nudge holding his hand. Fang even had a hard time keeping his cool._

_After three hours the two older boys had it. At least twenty bags of who-knows-what were piled around them. Fang knew that they wouldn't be able to fly home with all this junk. That meant walking for _miles_. _

"_No more stuff," Fang decided. "Let's go."_

_Iggy mouthed "thank you" and picked up six of the bags. Fang picked up six more bags. Nudge grabbed four. Gazzy and Angel both held onto one back. The five members of the Flock left the mall. Iggy and Fang relaxed some._

"_You guys do know that we have to walk know," Iggy pointed out. "We can't fly with all this stuff."_

"_We have to walk?" Nudge cried. "All the way?"_

"_Yep," Iggy replied._

"_Oh well, it was totally worth it!" Nudge exclaimed. Gazzy and Angel nodded._

"_It was so cool in there," Gazzy stated._

"_Except the people weren't very nice," Angel said._

"_Yeah," the Gasman agreed. "The kept bumping into me."_

"_I know I'm never going back," Iggy announced. Fang nodded his agreement._

"_Aw, it wasn't that bad, Iggy!" Nudge argued._

"_Maybe for you," Iggy countered. "I can't see, remember? And there were way too many noises in there."_

"_Oh," Nudge mumbled. Then she brightened up and said, "I liked it, though. I can do the grocery shopping, I guess, since neither of you like shopping!"_

"_Yeah, I'll go with you!" Angel decided. "That was fun!"_

_Fang just shook his head. What he wouldn't give to have Max here. But no. He had to be stupid and tell her to leave. Now he had no clue where she was. And she hated him. That hurt the most._

* * *

_She must die_, I thought angrily, watching Kuro and Fang _still _drooling over her.

We were in a smallish white room and no longer wandering around the School. No cages, just four walls and a door. Pretty impressive, huh? Trust me, anything is better than those small, claustrophobia-causing cages.

Liz looked over at me and flashed me an award-winning _fake_ smile. "Like my powers, Maxie? These two hotties seem to. You must be _oblivious _to their cuteness. I mean, you have two of the hottest guys _in the world _with you all the time and all you've ever done is _kiss _them."

My anger grew more and I coiled my hands into fists. My body tensed, ready to spring at the beauty queen. She was going to pay for this… with her life.

"Liz, you'd better save your energy for later," Mat warned. The girl frowned.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," she muttered. "Well, I'm off, Maxie! We'll talk again real soon… If you're still alive."

Mat and Liz left. The first thing I did when the door locked was march over to the boys. I slammed their heads together, HARD. What? They deserved it. They were being such sexist pigs. Plus I needed a way to get my anger out.

"OW!" Kuro and Fang cried, each holding their head with both hands and looking up at me. I cracked a smile and started laughing. It was too funny to not laugh.

"Max?" Fang demanded. "What was that for?"

I couldn't answer. I was on the ground, clutching my stomach and laughing. It was the first time I'd laughed in almost a year. Kuro watched, stunned.

_So that's what it takes to make ya' laugh,_ he thought to me. _Me and Fang in pain. Thanks, Max._

This made me laugh harder. Fang didn't understand why I was laughing harder, only Kuro did.

Somehow I was able to regain my old posture. I stopped laughing, minutes later, and looked at the two boys menacingly. Both of my friends flinched at the look. Yes, I said friends. I had decided that I forgave the Flock. I just wasn't ready to admit it yet. Not aloud.

_What's that look for? _Kuro wondered. I answered him aloud, so Fang could hear.

"So you just go and drool over some pathetic super-model wannabe?" I demanded. "Follow her all around the School, of all places, like zombies? How incredible sexist-pig of you! Fang, I thought you didn't even like girls like her! And Kuro…" I just shook my head. There was nothing more I could say to either of them. Both boys had their heads down. I could tell they had known what had happened and had been conscious the whole time. That just made me angrier.

"Idiots," I murmured.

BANG!

The whole building shook. Alarms went off. People screamed. Fang and Kuro shot up off the floor, still in pain. I ran to the door, trying to knock it down.

"Stupid door," I muttered. "Come down!"

I finally gave the door one good, solid kick and it fell instantly. The three of us ran out into the hallway. No one was there. All of the Flyboys and Whitecoats were at the front of the School, trying to figure out what had just happened.

"We've got to find Nudge," Fang informed me. I rolled my eyes. Like I didn't know that already! I nodded and started running down the hallway as fast as I could.

We opened every door we passed, stopping only long enough to see if their were any cages inside. We entered the rooms that had cages, trying to see if our missing friends were in them. So far we hadn't found them.

_Third door! _Kuro exclaimed. _I can sense Raz… and Nudge, too. They're in that room._

I ran to the room he told me. Sure enough, in two medium-sized dog crates, were Raz and Nudge. I unlocked the cage doors. The two captives crawled out quickly. Nudge ran over to Fang and hugged him. He returned the favor. Next she came over and hugged me. I actually hugged her back.

I didn't realize how much I'd missed these guys over the last year until just now. I never gave myself the chance to miss them, I guess. All of the memories, Angel sitting in my lap and crying while I comforted her, Gazzy and Iggy building bombs out of whatever they could find and then blowing things up even after I told them not to, Nudge talking about pointless things, and Fang kissing me (even though I ran each time), surfaced and I wanted to cry at my stupidity. I needed the Flock as much, or maybe more, as they needed me.

"I'm really _really _sorry, Max," Nudge whispered in my ear. I nodded.

"I know," I assured her. "It's ok."

"Let's go, guys!" Raz exclaimed. I smiled a true, genuine smile.

"What, you don't like being locked up here?" I asked teasingly. Raz looked at me, confusion written on his face. I forgot he hadn't seen me this happy before. Actually, I don't think he's ever seen this side of me before.

"What happened?" he wondered.

"Nothing," I answered quickly. "Let's just go."

Raz nodded. He ran over and grabbed Nudge's hand. The twelve-year-old blushed in return. We ran out of the room.

"Where do you think you're going?" a voice, a very familiar voice, demanded. My eyes narrowed and my smile disappeared. Fang froze. We both turned around slowly.

"Ari!" we whispered.

* * *

**I'm runnin' out of ideas for this story. I don't want to end it just yet, though. I already know the ending for this story and the beginning of the next one. If anyone has any ideas for the next few chapters, let me know. If I use your idea I'll give ya' credit for that chapter. I don't know how many more chapters this will be… I'm just writin' this as I go. Plus if anyone has any ideas for a flashback I'd be mighty grateful. I don't have ideas for them. Yah, sorry if this one stunk. I didn't like it very much. Thanks so much! Review if ya' liked it! -Max**


	12. Ari, Omega, and Guns

**I hope y'all like this chapter! I'll have another one up on or by the weekend, I hope! Well, this's a rather interesting chapter, I think. People get shot! Hah hah hah. And someone dies… Maybe! Read on and enjoy!! My longest chapter so far! Yay!! -Max**

**Disclaimer: Blah blah blah I don't own Maximum Ride blah blah blah. Nor do I own Greece, where something in the story takes place.**

**Claimer: My characters! My plot!**

* * *

"_I can't believe they captured us," Raz muttered angrily. "You guys do know that I could snap these bars, right? Why are we just staying here? I don't want to be locked in a cage."_

"_Shock collars," I explained. Raz nodded and looked around the outside of his cage in boredom. Yes, I said cages. Raz, Kuro, and I managed to get ourselves captured. It was their first time being locked in a cage. They were handling it better than I was._

_We were being held in an Itex office somewhere in Greece. At least, I though that's where we were. You see, the Voice had been mostly MIA since I left the Flock. I think it was mad at me. I didn't really mind that much, though. The only voice that needed to be in my head is my own… And Kuro when he wanted to talk._

"_Max, I want to leave," Raz whined. I looked over at him. He could be as bad as Nudge sometimes. "I don't like it here and this cage is too small and there's nothin' to eat and I'm really hungry and bored. When can we leave?"_

"_Soon," I answered. Raz seemed satisfied with my answer and went back to looking around, bored._

_There wasn't much to look at. Luckily there were no other experiments in the cold room we were being held in. It was only the three of us. Outside the cages were computers worthy of hacking and windows which were taunting us with views of the outside world._

"_Zis is ze room ze experiments are being in?" a creepy voice asked. Ter Borcht._

"_It is," an unknown voice answered. The door to our prison opened and in stepped a bunch of Whitecoats._

"_Maximum, so ve meet again," ter Borcht said. His voice made me shiver. "Ver is ze vest of zem?"_

"_From our sources, the rest of this batch of avian-recombinants have split away from the girl and are in hiding right now," the unfamiliar voice answered. "We don't know where they are."_

_Fang had managed to get off the radar? Maybe he _could _do better without me…_

"_Zey don't matter," ter Borcht said. "It's ze girl ve vant to test."_

_Test? I hope he didn't mean with needles and stuff. There's no way I could go through all that pain I went through the first ten years of my life._

"_Right," Mr. Unfamiliar agreed. "Omega is ready whenever you are, sir."_

"_Good," ter Borcht grinned. "Get her and vets go."_

_My cage was unlocked. I jumped out, ready to wring a Whitecoat's neck, when the shock collar on my neck shocked me. It wasn't very hard, just enough to stun me a tiny bit._

"_Brind ze boys," ter Borcht ordered. "Zey can see who's stronger."_

_Kuro and Raz were released from their cages. Neither of them made the same mistake I did._

_We were walked down hallways into an outdoor arena. A boy not much older than myself stood in the center of a circle in the middle of the arena. He was much bigger than me, though. I frowned. This fight was already unfair. Then again, I had fought off Erasers and Flyboys, both of which weighed way more than me. Of course, I'd had help from the Flock with them, too._

"_Max, you will be fighting Omega," a female announced. "No one is aloud to help you."_

_So much for having Raz and Kuro help. Oh, well. I've done stuff like this before. It couldn't be too hard, right?_

"_Begin!"_

_Omega did flips and jumps towards me. Before I knew it he was standing in front of my face, his fist moving towards my noise. I bent backwards. His fist only hit air._

_I did a spin and managed to kick Omega's side. It didn't faze him. I threw punches and kicks, only to find that he was able to block them all._

He can't see things that move fast,_ Kuro told me. I nodded to show I got the message._

_I started moving faster than ever. My super-speed that I got when flying seemed to help my running. Omega couldn't keep up with me. I laughed and landed kicks and punches on the wonder-boy. He could do nothing but take them!_

_Suddenly Omega got an idea. He stuck his foot out and tripped me. I wasn't expecting this, so what did I do? I fell face-first into the dirt!_

"_Got you," Omega said in an empty voice. Those were the first words he spoke throughout the whole battle. He was less talkative than Fang, believe it or not!_

_Omega flipped me over and sat on my stomach, forcing the air out of me. I sucked in a breath, only to have Omega grip my neck with two large, strong, carefully manicured hands. He started squeezing. My eyes widened in surprise._

K-Kuro,_ I thought weakly. _Get him… off… me…

_My head started to spin and I started seeing double, then triple, of Omega. Little fuzzy dots started blocking my vision. I needed to breath badly._

_I heard a roar and suddenly Omega was pushed off me. My shock collar came off, thanks to Raz. I managed to take a few deep breaths, Kuro supporting my back, before I became unconscious. The last thing I remember was being lifted into Raz's arms and taking off into the air._

* * *

We were surrounded.

Again.

I don't understand! Why do these things keep happening to us? Could we never be free?

There were, oh, I'd say, about six hundred Flyboys blocking the exist. Ari was standing in front of them, a giant smirk on his face. Jeb was next to him, one shoulder on his wolf-like son's shoulder. There were at least a hundred Whitecoats underneath the Flyboys, who were floating in the air. The Whitecoats had shotguns aimed at us.

Nudge, Raz, and Kuro made to turn, but Ari's voice stopped them.

"Move and you die."

A whimper of fear escaped Nudge's lips. I wanted to strangle Ari for scaring her! He deserved it, too. After that little sound, no one made a noise.

"What do you want?" Fang's dark voice broke through the deadly silence.

"It's weird," Ari said, ignoring Fang's question. "You all wanted out of here so badly, but you keep returning!"

"Ari," Jeb warned. The Eraser fell silent, for once.

It just struck me as odd that Ari was THERE. That Ari was ALIVE. I mean, how many times have I killed him? Well, there was that one time in the subway tunnel… And the time that he ALMOST died… And the time when I fought him WITHOUT Fang there… And the other time I thought he died after I shot him. This kid just wouldn't stay dead, would he?

"How many times do I have to kill you?" I asked Ari. He just grinned at me.

"Seeing as though it hasn't worked so far…" Ari began. Jeb stopped him.

"Please, Ari, no more," he muttered. The wolf-mutant stopped talking.

_Fang's mad you didn't tell him about Ari,_ Kuro thought to me. _But he's more mad at him than you… For now._

_I guessed that much, _I replied. _I just hope they don't say anything about this last year. The Flock doesn't know them yet. I don't want them to know it all._

"Max," Jeb said. "If you stay here, your friends can leave."

I frowned. There was no way I was going to risk my life just yet. Besides, like always, I had a plan to get us out of this situation.

"Thanks for the offer," I growled. "I don't think I'll be excepting it anytime soon, though."

"I was afraid you'd say that," Jeb breathed, his voice showing hints of sadness and regret. "But if this is the only way, I guess we must do it."

I looked at the guns carefully. It looked like only three of them were actually loaded. How stupid could they be? Three little shotguns would not stop Maximum Ride. Not after all I'd been through…

"We're not just gonna kill them, right? Ari wondered. "What about the little surprise we have for Max?"

"I was just getting to that," Jeb snapped. Ari narrowed his eyes at me. What did I do?

"Max," Jeb said in a announcer's voice. "Do you remember Omega?"

I growled, low in my throat. Of course I remembered Omega! He had almost killed me! I was so lucky that Kuro and Raz were there to get him off me before I completely backed out. Why we hadn't killed him, I don't remember. The boys had flown away, me in Raz's arms and unconscious, of all things.

Behind me I felt Kuro tense up. He remembered Omega, too. Before anyone could blink, Kuro was at my side. I knew he wanted to keep Omega away from me, but I feared I would have to fight anyway.

Fang, sensing the tension in the room, also tensed up, preparing for a fight. My stomach fluttered a little. He still did care about me! Wait, did I say fluttered? I _need _to keep my emotions in check… If Kuro knows that somewhere in me is _this_ kind of feeling for Fang… I don't want to think about it.

"From the looks of it you do remember," Jeb said. "Omega wants a rematch, Maximum. This time, with no help on either side."

I stared at him. Did Jeb honestly believe I'd fight Omega _voluntarily_? I mean, at least when I fought him before it was life-or-death! Why would I fight him if I had no reason to? I could care less if Omega wanted a rematch. Neither of us won, so he should just be happy with that.

"Yeah, right!" I said, trying to keep from laughing. "Last time I fought him I almost _died_! Why would I do _that _again?"

I could practically feel the I'm-gonna-talk-to-Max-about-this-later vibes coming off Fang.

"You don't have a choice, Maximum," Jeb announced. "You will fight Omega whether you like it or not."

"I will not!" I yelled. Sure, I sounded like a whiney three-year-old. But, whatever! This man wanted me to do something I didn't want to do. I'm _Maximum Ride_. I do what I want, when I want. Jeb can't control me anymore like he used to. I won't allow it.

"No," I growled. "I won't fight him! You can't make me!"

"We'll see about that," Ari sneered. I gave him my best death-glare. He looked away.

"Go," I whispered, my voice barely audible. Kuro and Fang heard me, though. They turned and ran, picking up speed as the moved. Nudge and Raz go the hint and raced after them, passing them on the way. I turned and ran while the Whitecoats were trying to figure out what to do.

"Not so fast, Maximum," Jeb's voice rang out. I shook my head and poured on the speed, catching up to Fang and Kuro.

_Not your best move, _Kuro thought to me. _But their stumped right now._

The guns started to fire. The bullets missed us completely! The Whitecoats' aims were so off. None of them had had practice with guns, I bet.

"No, idiots!" Jeb cried. "Can't you aim?"

"Give it to me," Omega's deathly-calm voice ordered. He shot a gun.

I quickly stepped to the left as I heard the bullet. It whizzed past my right ear, too close for comfort. That's the closest I've been to getting shot in a while…

"Max, watch out!" Fang hollered. That's when I heard it, a second bullet.

It was coming on my right, again. I was already against the wall, so I couldn't move over anymore. I felt something pierce my skin, and pain suddenly shot through my whole left leg. I bit my lip, breaking the skin, to keep from screaming as I tripped.

Both Fang and Kuro were coming back to me. I yelled for them to leave, but the ignored me. Instead, they worked together to lift me off the ground and started running for the exist, just as Omega shot the gun again.

The pain from the first shot was almost to much to bear, and I let out a _small _whimper. Fang and Kuro spun their heads around and eyed me carefully. I glared at both of them. Kuro turned away, knowing that I didn't need pity or something like that. Fang watched me a little longer, then got the hint and turned away.

The bullet came silently. I couldn't warn either of the boys. My voice was gone. If I'd opened my mouth, all that would come out would be screams of pain.

I don't understand, why was Omega aiming at me? I dimly heard Jeb yelling at him not to shoot me. Something happened, and I think wonder-boy screamed. I wonder why.

Pain shot through my right arm. I could feel the heat from the bullet burning at my skin. There was nothing I could do about it. I had almost succeeded in forgetting the leg-pain, but now I had to deal with this, too. Just great.

We were almost to a door. I could see the outside. Vaguely I could see five lumpy shapes hovering outside, a few miles from the School. At least the kids, and Iggy, were smart enough to know not to stick by.

The gun went off a third time. I could tell from the path that the bullet was flying that it wasn't aimed for me.

"Kuro!" I managed to squeak out. He looked at me, not understanding why I spoke his name. Fang did the same.

The bullet made contact. Kuro stopped moving and fell to the ground. Fang stumbled to hold me up. We were so close to freedom! Why tare it from us now? Those Whitecoats know how to ruin _everything._

Fang kneeled on the floor, still holding me up, and felt Kuro for a pulse. I held my breath.

"Sorry, Max," Fang whispered.

* * *

**I am so mean! Oh, well. This's what I **_**want **_**to happen. No flames, please. This's just part of the story. Trust me, things will work out… Or will they? Only time will tel… Now, onto a totally different topic: Ya' know what I've noticed, reading the MR fanfics? Most of them have Max getting shot or stabbed with a knife. Makes for an interesting story, huh? Well, mine's not original when it comes to that, I guess! Hah, thanks for reading, guys! Review if y'all want! It's greatly appreciated! -Max**


	13. Death, Unconcious, and Home

**The flashback-thing is rather short, for my stories anyway. I don't really have any ideas for them anymore, so if anyone has one, let me know! Gracias for the reviews. I don't really have much to say right now... It's 12:23 AM but I'm not tired! I drank a large black coffee about fivish hours ago. Yay! Sorry, rambling. Just read the story... I think this is my new longest chapter! Yay for longness! -Max**

**Claimer: I own my story, characters, and plot. I also own the Flock's house! HAHAHA.**

**Disclaimer: I'm pretty sure y'all know I'm not JP. Because of that I don't own any characters, ideas, themes, plots, etc from MR.**

**Credit: I'll give credit to anyone who gives me ideas!! For example, ****writing5w33th3rt gets credit since I got the idea for the beginnin of my story from Like Building Blocks.**

**_This line didn't work_**

"_Where are you guys from?" I asked Kuro and Raz. We were sleeping in the forest somewhere in England, I think. "You still haven't told me."_

_Raz and Kuro looked at each other for a few minutes. I knew that they were communicating silently, VIA Kuro's telepathic abilities. Raz nodded._

"_We weren't born like this," the younger boy began. "But we have known each other _forever_. Our parents were really good friends…"_

"_You knew your parents?" I asked, genuinely surprised. Raz nodded._

"_Yeah, we lived with them," he answered. "Like I said, we weren't born like this. We were both kidnapped one day and taken away. Whitecoats experimented on us. They did what they did to that Ari kid. Grafted avian DNA into our bodies. I think I was about ten, maybe. It hurt so bad at first, but we got used to it. They let us fly and stuff in this giant indoor gym. After about a year we started getting powers. I got my super-strength and Kuro got the telepathy. The Whitecoats were really surprised at this and wanted to test it again. Something went wrong with all the experiments they tried, though. None of them lived more than a few hours. Because we were so successful they kept us in a room under lock-and-key. They did give us some stuff, though. We both had a bed and clothes. And videogames! They gave me lots of those!"_

_They were so lucky. The Whitecoats had treated them like real people, not experiments._

"_I didn't like the testing they did, but every time I didn't fight they gave me a new game," Raz continued. "So it was worth it… At the time. But then I realized what they were doing and started fighting them like Kuro had been doing all along. They took my games away and I got really mad. I broke down the door and we escaped in the middle of the night when everyone was sleeping. It was so cool when we started flying for the first time! What about you, Max?"_

_Raz's question didn't register in my brain. I was too busy thinking over the information he had just given me._

"_Max!" Raz exclaimed. I snapped out of my thoughts. "What's your story?"_

_I sighed. I knew it would come to this. Their story was like a walk in the park compared to mine. Oh well. Both boys were waiting for me impatiently. I knew they wouldn't let me rest until they knew._

"_It's really long…" I breathed. I did NOT want to do this._

"_We have time," Kuro replied. He gave me a small smile. I stared into the flames of our small fire._

"_None of us know where we came from," I began. "Or if we were even born at all, instead of test-tube babies. We were kept in small cages unless they were testing or experimenting on us. We were never sure if we'd come back alive or what. I didn't meet either Fang or Iggy until I was about four years old. We became friends not too long after that. Nudge joined us about three years later. Then the Whitecoats tried experimenting on Iggy's eyes and made him blind. Later on came Gazzy, then finally Angel. When I was around ten years old Jeb broke us out, finally. He lived with us for two years before he disappeared. We lived on our own for two years after that. They found our house and we've been on the run ever since."_

_Kuro and Raz were silent. I guess my story spooked them a bit. At least it did to Raz. His face was ashy white._

"_That _all _happened?" Raz asked, his voice soft and frightened. I nodded. This scared him and he wasn't even the one who went through it._

"_That's not even all of it, but I'll spare you the details," I answered. "Listen, I'll take first watch."_

_Raz fell asleep instantly. Kuro remained awake a little longer. He came over to where I was sitting on a log by the fire and kissed my lips gently. Before I could react he was on the ground by Kuro, fast asleep. I stared into the fire for answers, but none came._

**_This line didn't work_**

"Sorry, Max," Fang whispered.

I couldn't believe that Kuro was dead. He was my best friend after the Flock left me. Technically he was my boyfriend. It wasn't official or anything. It just… was. Everyone assumed it in the gang. We spent most of our time together, but we were busy so it's no like we actually did anything! We did kiss a few times, though.

Surprisingly, no tears came. Fang helped me up and we hurried out of the School. Nothing came after us. It was weird.

I felt bad for leaving Kuro's body there. He deserved to at least be buried with a proper Max-run ceremony. I definitely couldn't carry him in my state, and Fang was preoccupied with helping me at the moment. I refused to think of what the Whitecoat's would do to my friend's body.

We made it outside. I was getting dizzy, but I kept my mouth shut. Fang led me a few years from the school before snapping out his wings. I did the same with mine. He gave me a look.

"I can fly," I assured him in a low, pained voice. Fang sighed and nodded.

"If you want to," he muttered before taking off. My heart soared a little upon seeing him jump into the air. He was so graceful and handsome…

Bad Max! You're sort-of boyfriend just died! You can't be thinking about Fang like that!

I shook my head, instantly regretting the motion, and jumped into the air. My wings beat down and I rose up hundreds of feet into the air. Pain roared through my body. I ignored it, adrenaline pouring throughout my blood.

Fang and I flew for a few miles until we reached Raz and the rest of the Flock. Raz was the only one who noticed something was wrong. The others were too happy that we returned to notice.

Raz flew under me and turned over. His face was a mask of worry.

"Where's Kuro?" he asked. That was all he said. I think that was the shortest sentence I've ever heard him say. He and Nudge were perfect for each other.

"Dead," I whispered. Raz's eyes widened and he looked like a scared little boy. I felt bad for him. He and Kuro had been best friends since they could talk. They had known each other forever.

"Let's head home, guys," Fang called out. The Flock nodded enthusiastically. Raz nodded sadly. I didn't respond, but followed as Fang led us north, north-east from the School. We had a home now?

We flew for almost six hours before the complaining started. I decided we would land. The Flock obeyed like they used to. It felt good to be the leader again. Fang seemed almost annoyed at this. Oh, well. If he wants me back as badly as he claims he'll give me my leadership back.

We landed in a small clearing in the middle of some forest. I had no idea what state we were in. It didn't matter, though. We were safe, for the time being. That was all I wanted.

Fang and Iggy went to search for food. I sent Nudge and Raz to get firewood. Gazzy went off to find water. That left me and Angel at the clearing.

"Max, I really missed you," the little blonde whispered. I could tell she wanted to crawl into my lap just like she did so many times in the past.

I nodded to the little girl. I wanted to hold her and tell her everything was alright, but I could barely move my head. No one but Fang knew that I had been injured, even though I was still bleeding. I had managed to keep it hidden to the others.

My head started spinning again. Everything was becoming blurry. My eyes were losing focus. I felt myself fall backward onto the ground and my eyes shut. Then everything went VERY black…

"Max?" Angel asked. "Max! Are you ok?"

Angel watched as Max fell backwards, her eyes roll up so that only the whites were showing, and her eyelids close. She screamed an ear-piercing scream.

"FANG!"

Fang rushed back to the clearing. Angel was sobbing hysterically on the ground. Fang held her tight.

"What is it?" he asked softly, running fingers through her greasy hair, to calm her down like Max used to do. Angel pointed a shaking hand at Max's unconscious form. Fang growled and let Angel go, moving over to the other girl.

"Get me the first aid kit," Fang ordered. Angel nodded, wiped her teary eyes, and grabbed a light blue backpack. She handed it over to Fang.

The older boy rummaged through it until he found a bottle of antiseptic. He poured this liquid on each of Max's wounds and wrapped them tightly, trying to cut off the blood flow. It was a bad job, but it would do for now. At least, Fang hoped it would do.

The rest of the Flock, along with Max's friend Raz, returned. Iggy cooked their dinner over a fire built by him and the Gasman. They ate in silence.

The younger kids all fell asleep once they finished. There were no complaints, for once. Iggy checked out Max's wounds and assured Fang she'd be fine after she had enough rest.

"Thanks, Ig," Fang muttered. "I'll take first watch. Get some sleep."

Iggy nodded and went to sleep by the others. Fang sat against a tall oak and stared into the fire for answers. So many things, so many _bad things_, had happened since Max returned. He wasn't about to give her up, again, though. He learned his lesson the first time. Nothing would take his Max from him.

Morning came quickly. Too quickly for Fang's liking The avian-hybrids finished off the food Fang and Iggy had managed to find the night before. Max was still unconscious, so Fang held her as they flew towards home.

* * *

"Ugh," I moaned. My head hurt terribly. Not as bad as it did during the brain attacks, but close. I felt sick.

I forced my eyes open to find I was flying. Wait- I wasn't flying. Someone was _holding_ me. Fang.

"So you're alive?" Fang asked. He meant to tease me, but I could tell he was hiding how scared he was.

"What happened?" I asked, my voice also hiding something. Pain.

"You went unconscious," Fang answered. I raised my eyebrows questioningly. "Blood loss."

"Oh," I muttered. Then I realized that he was _still holding me_. "Let me go."

Fang let go of me. I fell a good thirty feet before I snapped open my wings. My wing muscles hurt but I ignored the pain.

Fang motioned for everyone to head down about an hour later. We set foot on the ground, shook our legs out, and pulled in our wings. We walked a short distance through some woods (would we always be in woods?) and a GIANT house came into view.

"We're home!" Angel cried. She and Nudge ran up to the house and jumped up and down happily. Gazzy followed them quickly.

"Keys?" Gasman called down to Fang. The older boy through Gazzy a key chain.

"How'd you afford this?" I asked. Fang smiled and showed me _my_ credit card. "_You _used _my_ card?"

"Yeah. Wait 'til you see the inside."

"I couldn't believe my eyes. The inside was HUGE. There were so many rooms! There was a kitchen where Iggy made meals everyday, a large dining room, a living room with a flat-screen TV, couches, recliners, and everything else, a rec-room where there were all kinds of games, and two full bathrooms. This was just the first floor, too. The second floor was all bedrooms. Each bedroom had its own bathroom. There were at least twelve bedrooms, maybe more. The third floor was a work-out room with all types of machines and sparring equipment. The fourth and last floor was used as a place to store things.

I laid down on a soft, comfy bed in my new room and stared up at the white-wash ceiling. There was nothing more than a bed and a dresser in here, along with a humongous closet and three large windows. I felt safe, for the first time in a long time.

My eyes closed on their own accord and I drifted off into a deep, dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Well, I have no idea how much longer this story will be. I already have the second one started, though! Y'all will get a preview at the end of this story. Thanks for reading. I request reviews, but y'all know that already. I kinda think this chapter is a little borin... Dunno why. Just is, I guess :) For now this story will mostly take place at the house and Max'll see how much her Flock has changed in one year. I think Max and Raz'll be shopping next chapter. For clothes and stuff. That's gotta be interesting... Yah, so, if ya' have any flashback ideas PLEASE LET ME KNOW. I've got writer's block for that part of the story. I mean,the chapter doesn't have to have a flaskback, but that'll make it shorter. Ok, thanks and press the review button! Y'all rock! -Max**


	14. Shopping and A Choice

**Hey y'all! Max is back! laughing evilly Today Max will go… Shopping! With Nudge and Angel! Doesn't that sound like fun? continues evil laughter Actually, it sounds rather scary… Anyways, to all my Kuro-fans out there, sorry he had to die. It's part of my story and things WILL work out in the end. Which is coming up, by the way. I'm excited for the ending, I have it all planned out! Hmmm… There was something else I wanted to say but I forgot. ends evil laughter**

**Disclaimer: Maximum Ride is mine. I bought it. Ok, it's not mine. I couldn't afford to by the rights to it. I bought the four books, though!**

**Claimer: Characters, plots, ideas, etc… are mine!**

**Credit: The credit for this chapter's flashback goes to my faithful reviewer, kale ride.**

* * *

"_Max?"_

_I turned my head towards the voice. It was dark, of course. I couldn't see the speaker very well. I knew the voice, though. It was Fang. _

"_Yeah?" I asked. He sounded scared. That was rare for him. Me too. "What's wrong? Did they hurt you?"_

"_No, well, yeah, but that's not it," Fang stammered._

"_Then what is it?" I wondered._

"_Iggy," Fang answered. "He's been gone for a really long time."_

"_Yeah," I agreed. "I wonder what's up."_

_A soft crying sound came from outside the room. The door opened and a few Whitecoats stepped in. I knew that they were carrying Nudge. The cries came from her._

_The Whitecoats shoved the young girl into her cage and left the room. I turned my head to her._

"_Nudge?" I asked, my voice soft and gentle. "What's wrong?"_

_Nudge whimpered. "Iggy," was all she said. She burst into tears again, sobbing louder then before._

"_What's wrong with Iggy?" I demanded. My voice wasn't harsh. It was more… Urgent._

"_They… they… they…" Nudge stammered. "They did something to him."_

"_What did they do?" Fang asked._

"_I don't know," Nudge sobbed. "I heard him scream, then nothing! They said the experiment was a failure. Then they brought me back here. It was really, really, really scary."_

_Even at five years old, Nudge was smarter than the average person. Plus she could already talk up a storm._

"_You don't think…?" Fang began to ask. I shook my head._

"_No, he can't be," I replied. "No."_

_I felt Fang's eyes boring holes into the back of my head. I couldn't look at him right now. Not after he mentioned the possibility of… I couldn't bring myself to think of it. If I did, I would cry. Then I wouldn't be strong. I needed to be strong for Nudge. Gazzy, too, even though he was still too little to understand what was happening._

"_We'll have to be more careful next time," muffled voices outside the door said. "We don't want the results to be so bad every time."_

_The door opened and in walked more Whitecoats. The cage next to mine, Iggy's cage, was opened. A body was placed inside and the door closed and locked. The Whitecoats left._

"_Iggy?" Fang, Nudge, and I asked at once._

"_What?" Iggy snapped, the effect ruined by the tiredness in his voice._

"_Are you ok?" I asked._

"_I'm alive, aren't I?" Iggy demanded. "As long as I'm here I'm not ok."_

_Iggy fell silent for a minute, looking around wildly. His eyes widened as he looked at me. His eyes were unfocussed, but I knew he was attempting to look at me._

"_Max?" Iggy squeaked. "Why is everything so… Dark?"_

"_It's always dark," Nudge whispered._

"_No, I mean, I can't see _anything_," Iggy whined. "Why? Normally I can see stuff. Dimly, but I could still see! Why is everything so dark now? Why?"_

"_Fang?" I breathed, terrified._

"_Ig," Fang whispered. "I think… I think you're blind."_When I woke up I was in a bed. In a room. In a house. I almost flipped out, not knowing where I was.

* * *

My memory returned to me shortly. I remembered that I was at the Flock's house. We were… Safe? Wow. Hard to believe.

I climbed out of bed and moved to the door. I opened it softly. I stepped out into the hall.

"Max!" Nudge screamed. I tensed up, ready to fight.

I _was_ attacked, but not by an enemy. Nudge, Angel, and Gazzy all jumped on me. I fell to the ground. Iggy and Raz were laughing their heads off, and Fang just smiled. I could see him containing laughs. He was failing miserably.

I managed to turn the kids on Fang. They attacked him. He just stared at me, shocked. Well, that's what he gets!

"Breakfast's ready, guys," Iggy announced after a minute. I smiled. I hadn't eaten Iggy's cooking in a year.

The blind Flock member had made us a feast. We had eggs, bacon, sausage, toast, and French toast. It was all s good! I was full, really full, for the first time in what seemed like forever.

"That was delicious, Ig!" I exclaimed after we were done eating. Iggy smiled, embarrassed, and almost blushing.

"It was!" Raz agreed.

"Ok, enough chit-chat!" Nudge exclaimed. "It's time to go shopping!"

I mentally groaned. Shopping with Nudge was _not_ a good idea. Who's bright idea was this. Fang…

I turned and gave Fang the best death glare I could muster up. He smirked and walked outside with the others. With a sigh, I followed.

* * *

"This is it!" Nudge cried. "Max, you'll love this place! It has so many nice clothes!"

The shop was small on the outside, but surprisingly large on the inside. Luckily no one else but the Flock was there.

"Shouldn't you kids be in school?" a light, feminine voice wondered. I froze, as did Raz. Fang turned towards the woman, who looked to be in her early twenties.

"We just got home from a trip," he explained. The woman smiled.

"I see," she replied. "And I'm guessing your in need of new clothes?"

"Just our friends," Angel said. She pointed towards Raz and me. The woman nodded.

"Let me know when you're ready to pay, then," she responded. She left the store through a door that led to another room.

"That's Miss Lori," Nudge explained. "She's really nice! Now, come on, Max!"

I was pulled off towards the girl's section of the store. Unwillingly, I might add.

Nudge and Angel started tossing me shirts and pants that they loved, but I hated. My fashion sense wasn't exactly the same as it was last year.

I put back most of the clothes the girls handed me and took my time picking out some that I actually _liked_. I tried on my clothes, and, liking how they fit and looked, decided to get them.

"Max?" Nudge asked. "You should get some dresses."

"Why?" I wondered. "What would I possibly need a dress for?"

"Just because," Nudge answered. "What if you went to a dance? You'd need a dress for that."

"Why would I ever go to a dance?" I asked, not liking this conversation.

"If Fang asked you!" Angel answered. I widened my eyes at the words.

"Wh-what?" I stammered. "What are you talking about?"

"Ah, Max, you really need a dress," Nudge whined. I shook my head stubbornly.

"No way," I replied firmly. "I will _never_ wear a dress. Not for all the chocolate in the world."

Angel giggled. I frowned.

"Ange, what are you laughing about?" I demanded.

"Nothing," the telepath lied. "But Nudge is right. You really need a dress."

Two against one isn't very fair. Especially when one of the two can do perfect Bambi eyes (Nudge) and the other can control your mind (Angel).

I broke. I couldn't fight the two girls. Well, I could, but that would end badly. I agreed to try on a few dresses.

"Goody!" Angel smiled. She and Nudge ran around the store, picking dresses that they thought I'd like. I was forced to try them all on. It was torture.

Angel and Nudge repeatedly would say, "That's beautiful! You should get it!" or "That really looks good on you, Max!".

After the twentieth dress I looked at the girls. I was worn out and really wanted a hot shower, not to mention Iggy's fantastic cooking. The girls looked back at me.

"Oh. My. Goodness." Nudge breathed. "That's it! That's the one!"

"Max, you're gorgeous," Angel whispered. I sighed silently. And terribly uncomfortable, not to mention vulnerable. Two of my least favorite feelings.

I shifted, wanting to change out of the dress as soon as possible. Sadly, Angel and Nudge were blocking the dressing room entrance. I would have to wait for them to stop gawking at me so I could put on my regular clothes.

"Could you two please move?" I requested. It was a demand, but in nicer words. The girls didn't move.

"Wow," a male's voice breathed. I tensed up. Just what I needed, the boys to see me so… Vulnerable.

"Max," Fang whispered. I bit my lower lip, not wanting him to see me in a _dress_.

I spun around angrily, the dress making a 'swish' noise as I did so. Fang, Raz, Gazzy, and the sightless Iggy were all staring at me in disbelief. Gazzy was describing me to Iggy.

"Anyone wanna say something?" I demanded, my voice full of venom. Gazzy looked down instantly. Raz looked past me to Nudge. Iggy poked Fang, who was still staring at me.

"Fang?" I asked. "FANG! Snap out of it!"

Fang blinked, coming out of his trance. I shook my head, turning back around and marching into the changing room.

I took the dress off and put on my original clothes. I handed the dress to Nudge after leaving the changing room and moved to the checkout counter. Raz piled his clothes on top of mine.

"This all?" Miss Lori asked, coming out of the back room.

"Yeah," I answered. The woman rang up all the clothes and packed them into four bags.

"That'll be one-hundred seventy-three," she announced. "Will it be going on your credit card?"

"Yes," Fang answered. He handed the woman the card. She swiped it, and held it out for Fang. I took it.

"It is _my_ card, after all," I muttered. Fang looked away.

"Come again!" Miss Lori called out as we left the building.

"Where's Angel and Nudge?" I asked once we were all outside the store. Well, all except for the two girls…

"They're coming," Fang answered. I turned to see them coming out of the store, Nudge holding a small bag in her hand. A bag big enough to hold a certain something I didn't want…

"Let's go home!" Gazzy yelled.

"Yeah!" Nudge, Angel, and Raz agreed. We took off , behind the store, into the bright blue sky, heading _home_.

It felt so good saying that.

_**Home is where the heart is, Maxmimum**_, the Voice informed me.

_Home is with my Flock, Jeb,_ I thought. _And nowhere else._

_**Max, you need to make an important decision, **_Jeb informed me. _**It just might be a life-or-death decision.**_

I felt a cool breeze and coasted on it for awhile, enjoying the sensation of flying. Nothing could take me away from it and my Flock. Everything was perfect.

_Why?_ I demanded. _I'd like to just relax, Jeb. I destroyed Itex, what's left?_

_**This isn't a save-the-world decision, Maximum,**_ Jeb informed me. _**This is a save-the-Flock decision.**_

_Do you have to bring my Flock into this?_ I wondered. _They need to be free. We all do._

_**Max, if you don't return to the School, you're Flcok will be retired,**_ Jeb explained.

I momentarily forgot to flap. I fell a few feet before instincts took over. I rose again. Only Fang had noticed me fall. Good.

_Leave the Flock alone! _I thought angrily. _I just found them after a year! Why can't we just be alone? For once!_

_**You have until the end of the week to decide,**_ Jeb stated. _**Either come back or watch your Flock die.**_

* * *

**Hmmm, I hadn't planned on leavin' y'all at a cliffy, but I did! What do ya' think? I'm almost done. Less than five chapters, I believe. I'm grateful to my reviewers, who will be rewarded at the end of this story. I hope you liked it. Remember, Max has changed so she's not exactly the way she is in the books. Anyways, thanks for readin', my awesome readers. Keep up the good work! Oh, and I don't think Total's in my story. No one mentioned it, so I'm not sure. I'm not gonna go back and check now. Let's just say Total's at the Martinez's house. Oh, and also, this whole story takes place after the second book. Max has no clue who her parents are. Just thought I'd mention that. Again, I don't know if I have or not. Oh well. That's all for tonight. Review if y'all want! -Max**


	15. One Week to Choose

**Hey, y'all. Thanks for readin'! I'm really excited now, 'cuz I got lots of ideas for the rest of my story. This chapter came to me durin' math class. Y'all problem don't care, though! And thank goodness for spell check. I hadn't realized until now how bad my spelling is. If it weren't for spell check, well, you'd be readin' some interesting words. On another note, well, I'll tell ya' later! -Max.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own………………………………... Maximum Ride :(**

**Claimer: I own Raz, my other characters, my plot, and the dead-for-now Kuro :)**

**Credit: Goes to- just another fortune cookie for the idea of this flashback! Thanks!**

* * *

_Kuro and Raz were sitting in my office. The younger of the boys wore a mischievous grin. Kuro was also acting weird. As soon as I finished my paper work I'd find out what was up._

"_Max," Raz began. Kuro shot him a look and he closed his mouth. Now I was suspicious._

"_What's up?" I demanded. Kuro glared at Raz before turning to me._

"_Some of the gang wants to go out," Raz explained. I rose my eyebrows in question._

"_To do what?" I wondered._

"_Something…" Raz answered vaguely. I sighed._

"_Give me a straight answer," I ordered. "Now."_

"_You'll love it!" Raz exclaimed. Kuro nodded._

"_Trust us, Max," Kuro said. I frowned._

"_Fine," I gave in. "But you'd just better be right."_

_Kuro and Raz led me outside. I followed them down multiple streets before we stopped outside a small building._

"_We thought you'd like to try something new," Raz explained._

"_As in…?"_

"_Paintball," Raz and Kuro said. I stared at them wide-eyed._

"_WHAT?" I demanded. "You pulled me here for PAINTBALL? Are you crazy?"_

"_Come on, it'll be fun," Raz begged._

"_Try it," Kuro suggested. "It's really fun."_

_I sighed. "Fine." _

_We walked into the building. Kuro paid the things we needed. We were led into a large outdoor arena. Almost half the gang was there, running around and shooting each other. The more I watched, the more I wanted to try it myself._

_Kuro showed me how to use the paintball gun. It was so much easier than he made it out to be._

_I made Raz my first target, shooting him in the center of the pad on his chest._

"_That's not fair!" he whined. "You have prefect aim!"_

_I grinned and started shooting the rest of the gang. I warned them not to go easy on me. They didn't. It was great exercise, if nothing more._

_I snuck up behind Kuro, who was busy trying to shoot Jon. I tapped him on the back. He spun around. I jumped back and shot him square in the chest. He stumbled back in surprise before righting himself._

_Faster than I'd ever seen him before, Kuro managed to aim his gun and shoot me while I was busy laughing at his facial expression. This time I faltered, but didn't fall, like normal people would._

_Kuro laughed. I laughed with him. After laughing for a few minutes, Kuro pulled me close to him and kissed me, on the lips. I closed my eyes, going with the flow. It was so rare that Kuro showed emotion like this, though it was more than Fang did, and I was truly happy._

"_Head's up!" Raz yelled. Kuro and I broke away, to be pelted with multiple paintballs. It looked like Raz had gotten the gang to gang up on us._

"_You'll pay!" I informed the younger boy. He grinned. Kuro shot his back, and I his front. He stared at us, shocked, before erupting into a fit of laughter. Kuro and I joined him._

_I was so happy to have actually done that. It's not like every day that we have so much fun. It was worth it. Especially seeing Kuro, and Raz, so happy._

* * *

"Max?" Fang glided over to me. "What's up?"

"Jeb," I muttered, not realizing I had spoken aloud.

"Wanna talk 'bout it?" Fang asked.

"Later," I answered.

We flew back to the house. Nudge and Raz were talking nonsense the whole time. Iggy and Gazzy were talking about how to make bigger bombs. Angel was telling me about, gasp, the school the Flock had been attending. Fang seemed to remember something just then.

"Guys, we'll start school again on Monday," he announced. The kids and Iggy cheered.

"Max, you and Raz will need to sign up!" Nudge exclaimed, jumping mid-air. I shook my head.

"No school for me, thanks," I muttered. "I learned my lesson in Virginia."

"Aw, Max," Angel whined. "It's a great school. And there's no uniforms.

"No, I'm not going," I stated, firm as ever.

"So you're just gonna stay home?" Gazzy wondered. I nodded.

"That's no fun," Iggy complained. "You should really come."

The rest of the flight was spent with the kids trying to convince me to go to school. Raz was excited about going to _school_ for some reason.

"Later," I mumbled as we touched down on the ground at the house. I let go of my clothes bags and shot straight up into the sky at two-hundred miles-per-hour, leaving the Flock behind me.

* * *

**_FANG_**

Max avoided everyone after we got home. As soon as we set foot on our property, she dropped her bags and took off into the sky.

I heard her return. I sent the kids outside. They went happily. They were oblivious that something was bothering Max. Even Angel, our mind reader.

Max's shower went on. I waited until it went off, almost an hour later, to go talk. As soon as it did, I went upstairs.

I knocked on the door to Max's room, to let her know someone was there. Then, like always, I walked right in. To my surprise, Max was in a towel. She glared at me. I pretended not to notice either thing.

"Go," Max ordered. Her voice was dark and harsh, but it didn't faze me.

"We need to talk," I stated. "Now."

"Just go," Max ordered again. Her voice held hostility, but also sadness and… Fear?

"What's wrong?" I wondered.

"Nothing," Max lied.

"Darn it, Max!" I yelled. "Why won't you talk to me?"

"There's some things you don't, and shouldn't, know," Max whispered. She was on the verge of tears, I could tell.

"You can tell me anything," I informed her gently.

Max thought for a minute. Or maybe she talking to Voice again. Either way, she was concentrating very hard.

"I guess," Max murmured. "I'll tell you…"

* * *

**_Max_**

I can't believe I agreed to tell him. I had planned to keep everything Jeb had told me a secret. So much for that.

"What is it, Max?" Fang asked. He was being so nice to me. It was so… I don't know how it felt.

"It's Jeb…" I whispered, my voice cracking. "And the Flock. The School."

"We escaped them," Fang pointed out. "And they have no clue where we live. We're safe, Max. Don't let them bother you."

"Fang," I breathed. "If I don't go back to the School… They'll… Kill… You… Guys…"

"They won't," Fang assured me. "They can't get here. If they do, we'll fight them off."

"No," I argued. "Jeb said that you'll all die if I don't go. The things that the School have made are stronger than before, you saw it with your own eyes. And they've made new ones, too! We'd never beat them…"

I broke down, crying. Fang came over to me and pulled me into a very un-Fang-like hug. I cried into his shoulder for at least ten minutes. He just stood stock-still, running a coarse hand through my freshly-washed hair.

"Max, you don't have to give yourself for us," Fang whispered in a soothing voice. "We can fight. We were built to stand up to Itex. They can't make any of us do what they want anymore. Let them come after us. We'll fight back. We'll be ready."

I took a deep, shuddering breath, and stood. Fang let go rather reluctantly. I looked at him, then remembered I was still in a towel.

"Turn around, I need to change," I requested. Fang turned and faced the door as I changed.

"Just forget Itex, Max," Fang said. "Forget Jeb, the School, and everything. Relax. We're all safe now."

_**Don't let your personal relationships cloud your decision, Maximum,**_ Jeb warned. _**Unless you want to see the Flock dead.**_

_Why does the School want me so bad? _I wondered. No answer. Shocker.

"Fang, you still don't understand," I said, my voice barely audible. "I'm the reason you're all in trouble. If I go then they'll leave you alone. You'll live."

Fang came over and kissed me. He cupped my cheek and looked me in the eyes, releasing my mouth to speak.

"How long do you have to make your decision?" he asked.

"A week," I answered. Fang smiled and I felt so much better.

"Then I have a week to change your mind!"

* * *

**Well, I hope y'all still like my story! I like this chapter better than the last one. Some FAX for y'all! And no cliffy this time! Yah! Also, I've decided on my pairings! It'll be Fang/Max, obviously. Ella/Iggy 'cuz I said so, and Nudge/Raz, again 'cuz I said so. It's taken me this long to decide them, but things work out better in my sequel. That's why the pairings are as they are. Well, I think I'm just ramblin' now, so I'll stop and let y'all get on with your lives! Unless, of course, ya' can find time to review! That'd be great! Oh, and I've put up a songfic, Maximum Ride: Concrete Angel. Take a look at it if you'd like! -Max**


	16. No Way On Earth

****

This's such a short chapter. I know. I'm so sorry! I have no idea for a flashback, blame writer's block. Any ideas, guys? Thanks to my reviewers. -Max

**Disclaimer: idontownmaximumridejamespattersondoes!**

**Claimer: I own my characters, my plot, etc…**

* * *

The weekend was spent settling in. The kids tried to convince me to go to school. I continually refused to go. Fang tried to corner me multiple times, trying to help me make up my mind, but I managed to avoid him. It wasn't too hard in this house.

It felt good to relax, at least as much as I possibly could. The kids had no clue that anything was bothering me. I was keeping my mind blocked from Angel. I managed to keep Iggy from touching me, knowing he'd realize how tense I was if he did. Still, no one said anything.

Before I knew it, it was Monday morning. It was about seven in the morning. We were all sitting at a table in the kitchen, eating. The kids we still trying to convince me to come. Fang wasn't talking, oddly enough. Lately he'd been talking more than me, but now neither of us said much.

"It's time to go," Fang announced. Angel looked up at me.

"Come with us!" she cried. I shook my head and gave her a tight hug.

"No thanks," I said. Iggy stood.

"You can do the dishes, then," Iggy informed me. I rolled my eyes. "Unless you're coming?"

"I'd rather do dishes," I muttered. Iggy laughed.

"Your choice," he said. "Let's go, guys."

The Flock grabbed their school supplies and left. Fang stayed behind. I walked out the front door and flew up to the roof, ignoring the dishes. Fang followed, as I'd assumed he would.

"We need to talk."

Fang's most famous words. At least with him I knew it was serious. And it wasn't _always _a major waste of time.

"I have until Friday," I reminded him. I knew he wanted to talk about my decision. "And you're not supposed to influence me, either."

Fang grinned at me. I was momentarily paralyzed. Wait… I really couldn't move!

Fang came closer to me. None of my muscles responded. Something was wrong.

"What's wrong?" Fang asked, fake worry in his voice. "Can't move?"

He was teasing me. I could tell. I hated that so much! But there was nothing I could do. I was frozen in place.

"What'd you do?" I demanded. Well, at least my mouth could move. Barely.

Fang chuckled.

"Nothing, Max," he whispered before putting his lips on mine. As soon as he broke eye contact I was un-paralyzed.

I pushed Fang off me, careful not to look him in the eye.

"_What_ was _that_ for?" I screamed. Fang winced at my voice.

"To help make up your mind," he said.

"I'm supposed to make up my mind on my own," I informed him. He shrugged. "And shouldn't you be at school?

I almost laughed at that question. I sounded like a mom! That's what a mom would sound like, right?

"Yeah, yeah," Fang muttered. "Why don't you come see what it looks like?"

I agreed to come. It's not like I had anything better to do, anyway.

Fang went inside the house to get his backpack. He came back out and joined me in the air. He led me to the school.

The school was a pretty impressive building. It was three stories high and really wide. There were hundreds of kids wandering around outside. I was getting claustrophobic just looking at them. How could they stand it?

"Last chance," Fang informed me. We landed in the forest.

"No way on Earth," I decided. "Too many people. Not enough space."

"Ok," Fang replied, a little unsure. He walked onto the school grounds. A bell rang and all the kids hurried inside the building. I took off, heading home.

I still couldn't understand why the Flock wanted to go to _school_ so badly. What was so great about it? There was all that work, and being kept in such small rooms, and all those people. Not to mention adults telling you what to do and then actually expecting you to do them.

I flew back home. I figured it would be a boring day, with everyone gone. Boy was I wrong.

About halfway home, I was stopped. How, you might ask? By Flyboys, of course!

At least I was a little under half-an-hour flight from the house. They had no clue where the Flock lived (I hope).

I started fighting Flyboys like there was no tomorrow. I had to take out my pent-up anger on someone, and I figured this was the best way.

The Flyboys came at me one at a time. I did a roundhouse kick to each of their spines. The fight was so pointless I'm not even going to bother telling you about it.

In less than ten minutes I'd destroyed the fifty-odd Flyboys. I'm guessing it's a new record for me.

After I defeated the pathetic robots I flew home, super-speed style. I changed my outfit and took off again, flying to NYC. There was some unfinished business I had to attend to.

* * *

**Again, I'm sorry it's so short. I felt like I needed to post a new chapter, just not much came to me while I was writin it. I hope it's good, still! I know it's very unlike me to write such short things, so it's up to y'all to help me! I have the next chapter forming in my mind. Gimme a couple days and it'll be all ready! Review with ideas, PLEASE! Flashback ideas, that is. -Max**


	17. Gang and Fang

**Hey, y'all, thanks for the reviews! I'm probly not gonna do anymore flashbacks, unless I think of something to write. Um... I really don't have that much to say right now gasp so on with the story! -Max**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride obviously. But I wish I did, along with a million other people.**

**Claimer: Y'all should know by now what my stuff is. The things that don't appear in the books, remember?**

* * *

I streaked towards the Big Apple (New York City for those who don't know) at over two-hundred miles per hour. I had to let the gang know that I was still living and appoint my new leader that would lead them until-or-if-I-ever come back.

I made it to the city in under two hours. I had expected the trip to take much longer. Then again, I was on my own and I had super-speed…

I walked straight to the gang HQ. The second I walked in the door everyone stopped what they were doing and saluted me. Just like before. That means no one took over my position permanently.

"Ty!" various voice cried. I looked at them and they went back to their activities.

"Ty, can we talk?" Jon asked. I nodded and followed him out of the room, into my office. I sat at my desk, feeling good to finally be in a familiar place. Jon sat at a chair in front of my desk.

"Where're the others?" the boy wondered. I sighed.

"Kuro's dead," I answered blankly. I had to take a deep breath to keep my emotions in check. I still couldn't believe that he was dead. "The School killed him. And Raz is with some friends of mine. We're staying with them. Out of state. I might not be back after this week, so I'm appointing you as leader. Unless I come back, of course."

"Hold up," Jon ordered, hand out. "Kuro's dead?"

"They shot him," I confirmed. "And me, but I lived."

"Are these friends trustworthy?" Jon asked. I nodded.

"I knew them before I joined the gang," I answered.

"And what do you mean by "unless"?" Jon demanded.

"I might be going back to the School," I explained. "It's a trade. I go to them and they leave my friends alone. Seeing as you know all about us, that means you, too. While I'm gone, you're in charge. I have to tell the others, first."

"Right," Jon agreed. We were silent for a while. I gave him some time to let all this information soak in.

"What's happened since I've been gone?" I wondered, flipping through some reports.

"Three members have been killed, five have joined, and two are currently being held for ransom," Jon answered. "There were two major battles while you were gone and a few everyday fights. We also have a captive from another gang, I'm not sure which one. He's a spy. I thought you might like to interrogate him. I tried, but nothing worked. He's being held in the first holding cell."

"Pay the ransoms," I decided. "And put a ransom on the captive. I'll talk with him tomorrow."

"Actually, the captive's a girl," Jon informed me. "A very strange girl, too. Reminds me of Kuro."

I nodded, then started doing some paperwork. We ate lunch sometime later and Jon filled me in on the not-so-important things that have happened lately. I went back to the paperwork later in the afternoon. There was way too much of it for me to do in one day. If I had known so much paperwork was involved before I accepted this position, I probably wouldn't have accepted it.

"What time is it?" I finally asked.

"Six-thirteen," Jon answered. My eyes widened in surprise.

"I've got to go," I announced. "I should've left hours ago."

"You'll be back?" Jon wondered.

"Tomorrow," I confirmed. Jon took over the paperwork as I left the HQ.

I hurried to the trees in Central Park, snapped open my wings, and streaked back home as fast as I could. Which, is pretty fast, by the way.

It took almost three hours to get back. The fact that I was starving didn't help much. By the time I got back it was dark. I was way late.

I landed silently in front of the house and walked inside. Fang, who was sitting in the room closest to the door, jumped up and rushed over to me. I tried to ignore him, walking straight into the kitchen for food.

"Where were you?" Fang demanded. I sighed mentally, taking out multiple leftovers and heating them up in the microwave.

"Out," I answered. Fang glared at me as I removed my food from the microwave.

I sat at the table. Fang sat across from me. I began eating. The food was so good. It relaxed me some.

"Out?" Fang cried. "You were out? All day?"

Fang's voice was pitched so only I could hear it. I kept mine at the same level. You know, just like we used to do when we argued.

"Yeah," I confirmed calmly. "I had some business to attend to."

"Max, we were worried!" Fang said. He was beyond angry. "You couldn't even call us?"

"I was busy," I muttered. I was starting to get very annoyed. With the gang I could be gone for days, no questions asked. With Fang? He had to know where I was at all times. That bugged me to know end.

"We thought the School got you," Fang informed me. "Or you died."

"Well, I'm not dead, so get over it," I snapped. I was _not_ in the mood to do this.

"Max, can't you tell me where you were?" Fang asked. I sighed, out loud this time.

"If it's such a big deal to you, I was in New York City," I answered, my voice still surprisingly even. Fang had shock written over his face. It was a funny look for him.

"Why?" was all he could say.

"I told you, I had some unfinished business," I explained. "I'll be going back tomorrow, too, if you have to know."

"But why?" Fang demanded, full of anger again. I could see it in his dark eyes. The same eyes that always made my heart beat a little faster whenever I looked into them…

"Things you won't understand," I replied. I tossed my dishes in the sink and started to leave the room. Fang followed me. Once we were in the living he spun me around, rather roughly and I made the mistake of looking into his eyes. Again I was paralyzed. I mentally cursed myself.

"Tell. Me. Why." Fang ordered.

"Fine, but you won't like my reason," I said. Hey, what can I say? I was trapped. This isn't my favorite way of getting information from someone, but I can tell it works for Fang.

"I don't care," Fang snapped. "Just tell me."

The way he said that made something snap in my brain. Anger clouded my thoughts and rage showed in my voice.

"I had to see my gang, ok?" I snapped back. Fang looked even more surprised then earlier, but he didn't let me free.

"How come?" Fang wondered. "Can't you just forget them?"

I snorted.

"Forget the people who took me in after you kicked me out?" I scoffed. "Yeah, right. They were my family, Fang. I don't forget family. I never forgot you guys, even after you kicked me out. The gang's my family, too."

"Not anymore," Fang muttered.

"They still are," I stated firmly. "You guys are, too. I _can _have two families, you know. Let me go, now."

Fang let me free. I went straight to my room. Fang was right behind me. Of course.

I stopped outside my door and turned around.

"What?" I demanded, not meeting Fang's eyes.

"I'm sorry."

"What?" I stuttered. Well, that wasn't what I was expecting for sure. I wasn't expecting what happened next to happen, either.

He pulled me in and kissed me. It felt so good! I forgave him during that kiss. I could tell he was really sorry.

"Do you really have to go back?" Fang asked. His voice was barely audible, but friendly this time.

"Yeah, I really do," I answered. Fang leaned in and kissed me again, slowly.

"Then I'm coming with you," he decided.

"I don't know…" I whispered. "I've never brought someone outside the gang…"

"Max, I'm coming," Fang pressed. "And there's nothing you can say to change my mind."

"I'm not the same person with them, Fang," I continued, ignoring Fang's statement. "I'm different. You won't… You won't like it."

"Try me," Fang replied. "I'm coming and that's that."

"Ok," I gave in. I couldn't hurt if Fang saw the gang, right? A thought came to my mind. I said it with a straight face. "But you have school tomorrow."

We started laughing. I pulled Fang into my room so that we wouldn't wake anyone up. It felt so good to just laugh like that, without a care in the world.

* * *

**I like this chapter, even though not much happens. It's pretty long, too, counting the fact there's no flashback. I'll try to make the rest around this long. Wow, I thought I'd have this story ended by now, but it's longer then I expected. It gets longer every time I write! And another chapter without a cliffie. I'll probly put one in the next chapter, I don't really know right now. Review if you'd like. I'm not forcing y'all too or anythin', but any writers out there know how good it feels to get a nice review! Hmm, I kinda feel like Nudge right now, goin' on and on! Well, I'll let y'all get on with life now. -Max**


	18. The Girl

**Hey, y'all! Sorry this chapter took a longish time to get out, I've been pretty busy! Anyway, I hope y'all like this chapter. Um, more later! -Max**

**Disclaimer: Me no own Maximum Ride.**

**Claimer: Me own my stuff. Gots it?**

* * *

It never occurred to me that Fang, or anyone in the Flock for that matter, would want to meet my gang. I was very against the idea and spent all Tuesday morning trying to convince Fang not to come. My efforts were in vain.

At first we both set out, flapping our wings in unison, leaving Iggy in charge of the kids. After an hour I realized we wouldn't have time to get there, stay long enough for me to get some work done, and leave, all in one day. The only that would be possible is if I used my super-speed. That meant I'd have to carry Fang.

Let me tell you this: Fang's pretty heavy. For an avian hybrid with extremely think bones and all. If it weren't for some of the tests that the School performed on me while I was there less than a year ago, I wouldn't be able to carry him at all.

I never thought there'd be a time in my life when I'd be grateful for something the Whitecoats did to me.

So I carried Fang all the way to the City. It took a little longer than yesterday, because I had some, ok, a lot, of extra weight on me.

I landed in Central Park. Fang seemed grateful to not be flying at two-hundred miles an hour anymore. I laughed a little. He turned and glared at me.

"Let's go," I ordered, regaining my cool. Fang nodded.

I led Fang down back alleys in a zigzag path that would confuse anyone trying to follow us. As soon as the HQ came into view, I stopped short.

"I'll be right back," I announced to my one-man audience. I quickly stepped into an abandoned building and changed into clothes that my gang would recognize me in.

I came out of the building and Fang stared at me.

"What?" I demanded. Fang looked down.

"New clothes?" he wondered. I smirked. I forgot he hadn't seen me like this very often.

By 'this', I mean, a tight top that showed my stomach and tight, short shorts. Both black. Nothing liked I used to wear, but I had to change myself to get more respect in my new position. I didn't really mind. Not anymore.

I walked into the small building that served as our HQ. Fang walked next to me, trying hard not to stare at my exposed skin. Only a few people were there, it was still pretty early in the morning, and they were just relaxing. No one seemed to notice Fang.

I walked right into my office without anyone bothering me. That meant something was up. Something bad, most likely.

Jon was sleeping in his chair. His chair was the only one, besides mine, that was comfortable. It used to be Kuro's, but now it's Jon's.

I tapped the boy on his shoulder. He jolted awake, prepared to fight. I felt Fang tense next to me.

"Wake up, Jon," I commanded. Said boy groaned and pushed me away. He woke up, at least.

Jon was a lot like Nudge when it came to sleeping. It always took him forever to wake up.

"Who's that?" Jon asked, finally noticing Fang, who was leaning against the wall by the door.

"My friend," I answered. "Jon, that's Fang."

Jon's looked at me, confused.

"I thought…" he began. I cut him off.

"It's over now," I explained. Jon nodded, understanding. Fang looked at me, his face carefully blank. Still, I could see the questions in his eyes.

"The girl is waiting to talk to you," Jon informed me. "She's actually lookin' forward to it."

That was interesting. No one should look forward to talk with a _gang leader_, of all people. She must be one brave -or stubborn- girl.

"Fang, you stay here," I ordered. Fang snorted.

"I'm coming," he said. I sighed. Loudly.

"Stay here," I repeated, sternly. Fang just shook his head. "Listen, I'm in charge here. What I say goes. So _stay_. I'll be back in a while after I take care the… Um, some business."

"You really should stay," Jon warned. Fang glared at the younger boy. He was unfazed by this, having become immune to my best death glares.

I slipped out of the room soundlessly. I was at the end of the hall by the time Fang realized I was gone. As soon as he did, he came after me. I sighed, silently this time.

"You can't come," I informed him.

"That's never stopped me before, Max," Fang reminded me. So true.

I continued to persuade Fang to leave, but he wouldn't. Finally, after many hallways and stairs, I was at the prisoner's cell. I unlocked the door and turned to Fang one more time.

"Stay out here," I ordered. Softly, I added, "Please."

I didn't want him to see me "at work". I knew how he'd react. I just didn't want him to know what I've been doing for the last few months. I'm not entirely proud of it.

"No way," Fang smirked. "I want to know why you don't want me to be with you right now. I'm not stayin' here."

Why does he have to talk so much? I remember when all he'd use is one or two word sentences. I used to hate that, but now I wish it was that way again.

I pulled open the door and walked into the room. Fang was right behind me.

I saw the girl instantly. Jon was right, she really does remind me of Kuro. She had the same black hair and dark eyes as he did. Her skin was closer to Fang's color, though.

"I was wonderin' when I'd meet ya'," the girl said in an annoyed tone. "Ya' look different from what I hear."

"Oh?" I asked, eyebrows raised. "And who are you to talk to me like that?"

"Name's Midnight," the girl answered. "And I know you. You're Max. Maximum Ride. And that boy over there is Fang. Yes, I know all about you and the Flock."

"Where are you from?" I wondered. The girl thought for a second.

"You talk, you die," she whispered. I stared in shock. Fang did, too.

"The School?" I asked. Midnight nodded.

"I escaped after y'all blew it up," she explained. "Others weren't as lucky."

I felt guilt wash over me. I pushed the feeling away. I was supposed to be interrogating this girl, not feeling bad.

"What were you doing on my territory?" I demanded, switching to gang-leader mode.

"I was lost," Midnight explained. "This is such a confusing city."

"Why were you here in the first place?"

"I was searching for information on Itex and stuff."

"Did you succeed?"

"Hardly. They know I'm close, though."

"What did you find out?"

I had gone from serious to interested. This was something I wanted to know.

"I have some secrets about Fang."

"What are they?" Fang questioned. The girl smiled. She stood up and stepped into the center of the room, which was as far as her ankle-chain would let her go.

"About your family," Midnight answered.

Fang and I eyed the girl carefully. She extended her _wings_ out, to a span of around fifteen feet. They looked exactly like Fang's.

"I'm your sister," she added cheerfully. "And Kuro's your brother. We're triplets!"

* * *

**How'd y'all like that for a turn of events? Even I didn't know that would happen! This story keeps changin' as I write it. So far I've had to change the endin' about five times. Now I have no clue how much longer it'll go on. At first I thought maybe ten chapters, then fifteen, twenty, and now I'm thinkin' maybe twenty-five. I had some other things to say, but I forgot! Oh well. Review!! -Max**


	19. You Can't Go

**Hey y'all! I actually got this story in! Amazing. I just had a sudden idea for this chapter, so I dropped my english to write it. Hope y'all like it! Oh, and thanks to all my wonderful reviewers! -Max**

**I just bought Maximum Ride yesterday.**

**Really.**

**What?**

**Ya don't believe me?**

**Fine.**

**I didn't actually buy it.**

**Happy?**

**Not me.**

**That was my disclaimer if ya didn't know.**

**And now for my claimer:**

**I own all my charecters and stuff.**

**Yay for me!**

* * *

Well. That was a surprise.

I think I took the news a lot better then Fang did.

"You're my what?" he demanded angrily. Midnight frowned.

"I'm your sister," she repeated. Then she smirked. "I thought you'd be smarter then this."

I turned to see Fang. He had this really stupid confused look on his face. I wanted to laugh so badly! It took all of patience in me and then some not to laugh.

"Yeah, I get that," Fang muttered impatiently. "Can I trust you, though?"

Midnight looked taken aback. Even I was a little surprised that Fang would ask that. Me, of all people! But this girl seemed to be telling the truth. Not a whole lot of people knew about us.

"Fang, she's telling the truth," I stated. Fang glared at me. Again, I wanted to laugh.

"The Lab- the place where I grew up- told me all about you guys," Midnight explained energetically. "I was sent to find you, Max. I'm so happy I did! I've always wanted to meet you. Well, for the last few years, anyway. Those guys really want you back. They're even threatening to kill all the experiments at the Lab along with your Flock."

I stared at Fang with an I-told-you-so look. Take that, Fang! I was right!

"See?" I demanded. "I _have _to go back."

Fang was silent. I could tell he was having difficulty sorting through all this information. For the third time today I wanted to laugh at him.

"Where's the Lab?" I wondered. I turned back to face the girl.

"In Mexico," she answered. Her voice held less energy in it. "Jeb'll give you the… coordinates."

"Are you ok?" I asked. She was paling quickly.

"Not really," Midnight answered. "They made it… so that… I only had… a few days… to bring… you… the message… And then… I… die..."

Fang came over to where I stood. He was shaking slightly. I could tell this whole thing freaked him out to no end. Me? I was perfectly fine.

Not really. But it's not like I'd show Fang that.

Midnight was breathing heavily. Fang lowered himself to the floor next to her. He whispered something in her ear. She answered softly. They went on like this for a few minutes.

I turned around. I was beyond freaked. I couldn't show that to anyone though.

I thought about what Midnight had said. I knew I needed to go back to the School to save the Flock, but I had been having second thoughts about that. Now they were threatening the life of every other child trapped in their clutches. I really had no choice there. I had gotten over my feelings of the Flock during the last, which have obviously returned to me, but I never was able to hate other experiments. I couldn't let them die because of me.

"Fang, I need to talk to Jon," I muttered. I tossed him a ring of keys. "For the chains."

I left the room and hurried back to my office. Jon was still there. I hadn't expected him to still be in the room.

"What's up?" the boy asked.

"Nothin'," I lied. "I won't be back after today. You're in charge."

"Got it," Jon nodded. I could tell he wanted to ask a million questions. Luckily he knew better.

"I'll explain this all to you someday," I assured him. He nodded again before leaving the room.

I unlocked a secret drawer in my desk. Inside was a thick folder of files I'd stolen from multiple Itex labs. I stuffed them into my backpack and dropped the key onto the table.

I went back to the cell Midnight was being held in. I knew just by looking at Fang that she had died. She had been retired, as the Whitecoats call it.

"Oh, Fang," I whispered.

Fang looked up and gave me a sad smile. He lifted his sister off the ground and we left the building in silence. Once we were safely out of sight, we took off into the darkening sky.

We buried Midnight somewhere in New Jersey. I'm not really sure where, but it was a place with lots of forest, luckily. There was no way either of us could carry her back to the house, even though she was lighter then me.

We flew back home. Fang was un-Fangly quiet. I didn't talk, either. I was busy thinking about my choice.

Nobody was there when we finally got home. It took us about a day to get back. Fang wouldn't let me carry him so I could use my super-speed. We just flew the whole time. No stops. Amazing, right?

The first thing I did was raid the fridge. Fang copied me. Then I took a long, hot shower. Once I was done changing I hopped out my window and flew up to the roof. I just sat there and stared, thinking.

The hairs on the back of my neck tickled my skin. I knew who was behind me without looking. just like always.

"Fang."

Fang came and sat next to me. He looked up at the sky.

"I'm leaving Friday," I announced. Fang immediately snap his head around to look at me. Angrily.

"No you're not."

At first I had no response to that. I hadn't expected him to be so assertive about it.

"You can't make me stay," I snapped a few minutes later. Finally! I thought of something smart to say.

"I can," Fang informed me. "You live in my house, you go by my rules. Just like the others. I'm the one who bought this place."

"With my money," I argued. "So, technically it's my house."

"No," Fang countered. "It's mine. It's under _my _name. Not yours."

"I don't care!" I exclaimed. "I'm older then you still. You can't make me stay. I _have _to go."

"It almost seems like you _want _to go back," Fang muttered.

"No, you idiot! I _have _to go back! If I don't, you guys and a bunch of others will _die_. I don't have a choice here!"

I was so angry. At Fang. I know, he always has made me angry. But that was before, when I was in charge. Now he's trying to control me. And I _hate _being controlled.

"You _can't _leave," Fang said. he was almost whining. Almost. Fang doesn't whine.

"And why not?" I demanded.

"Because…" Fang whispered. "I love you."

* * *

**Huh. I guess that's a good enough endin. For me, at least. Now I still have a ton of homework. I guess I was hopin it would all go away! Sadly it won't... Oh. I'll be startin Twilight soon. I finally have it! I had somethin important to say, but I forgot it. Oh well. Reviews. Por favor? And I have a bunch of ideas for songfics. The only problem is that they're all for country songs (I love country, but I know lotsa other people don't). I was just wonderin if anyone would like me to write them. Lemme know! -Max**


	20. Movie, They're Alive, Final Decision

**Hey y'all, Max is back. Sorry for the wait... Again. I get out next Friday. But I have five days of half days next week, though I hafta play with the band at graduation next Friday. But I will try to get at least two more chapters in by then. Thanks to all of my reviewers. Y'ALL ROCK! Now on with the story! -Max**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride. Nor do I own Star Wars.**

**Claimer: The same it's been all story.**

* * *

"I love you."

"You what?" I asked.

"I love you," Fang repeated. He waited for me to reply.

"Fang, I…" I took a breath. "I love you too."

Fang smiled. It was a true, genuine smile. A very un-Fang-like one. My heart melted. I didn't know _I_ could make him _this _happy just by saying three little words.

I pretended to shield my eyes.

"Man, Fang," I chuckled. "You're gonna blind me with that smile."

Fang smiled wider- if possible- and wrapped me in a hug. He wasn't all tense and stiff like he usually was.

Fang stroked my hair with his calloused fingers. I relaxed in his hold. I can't even _begin_ to explain how great this was.

"Do you know how long I've been waiting for you to say that?" Fang demanded. Not angrily, more like jokingly.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," I murmured into his shoulder. He laughed.

Fang pulled my head off his shoulder and kissed me. Passionately. I kissed him back. This time it was my own free will. We stayed like that for a few minutes, until we needed to breathe.

"Does this mean you'll stay?" he asked breathlessly.

_**Don't let your friends make the decision for you, Max,**_ the Voice warned. _**They're the ones in the most danger.**_

"I don't know," I whispered. "I don't want to put you guys in danger. Again."

"How many times do I have to tell you?" Fang asked. "We can handle it. You know that. The kids have seen worse."

"That's why," I sighed. "I don't want to put them through more. I couldn't bear it. If I go, I'll know you're all safe. And I'll get out eventually. It's not like I'll be gone forever. Just until they get what they want me to do done. I've already told you this."

Fang pulled me into another hug.

"I don't want you to go," he breathed. "But I'll back you completely, whatever you choose. Just let me know your decision soon."

--

"Experiment F115 has completed it's duty," an assistant announced.

"Good," a man now known as the Director replied. "Send it here."

"Right away, Sir." The assistant hurried away.

The Director spun around in his chair, turning to face a TV screen. He took a remote and hit the "play" button. A tape of Max and Fang's encounter with Midnight played.

The Director shook his head.

"Maximum, Maximum," he whispered. "I can fool you so easily."

He turned his attention to another TV. After hitting the "play" button on another remote, a video of Max and Fang kissing and talking played. The Director grinned. As long as Max had that other chip, the one that even the best non-at-the-School medical technology wouldn't be able to find, he could know every last thing about her. And the Flock. At least, until she came to him, that is.

"You wanted to see me?" a light-but-dark voice asked. The Director turned his chair to see a black-haired experiment.

"Yes," he answered. "I heard the mission was a success."

"It was," the experiment stated. In a bitter tone, she added, "They believed me."

"Very good," The Director said.

"Why did I have to lie to them?" the experiment cried. "I mean, the one's my _brother_, of all people! The one time I get to see him and I have to lie! And why are you making Max come here anyway? The Flock needs her."

"They will do just fine without her," the Director snapped. "They lasted a year without her. And you know why you had to lie to them. Max _needs_ to come here. Fang _can not_ influence her to stay. Now, there's someone in room A4 that you might want to see."

The experiment turned to leave.

"Oh, and _Midnight_," the Director added. "Don't try to escape again. Max will be here in two days. You might want to stay alive. Understand?"

"Yes, _Jeb_," Midnight growled.

--

"How do you feel?" a Whitecoat asked a barely awake experiment.

"Like I just came back from the dead," said experiment grumbled.

"It looks like your back, bro," a voice said. The four Whitecoats in the room turned to face the door. Midnight walked in. The Whitecoats left in a hurry, terrified of the dark-haired girl.

"You know, there's a reason you feel like that," Midnight pointed out. The experiment rolled his eyes.

"Well, _duh_," he muttered. "I was shot. I died. So why am I alive again?"

"Don't know," Midnight shrugged. "But I don't think I'd be able to handle it if you were actually dead. That year you were gone was hard enough. _Kuro_."

--

"Max! Fang!"

I looked down at the front yard. Five _very _happy bird kids were running towards the house. I jumped down to meet them. Fang followed.

"Hey, guys!" I exclaimed. Nudge and Angel gave me a big hug.

"Max, guess what!" Nudge exclaimed.

"What?" I asked.

"We went on a field trip today!" my motor-mouth answered. "To a farm! We saw cows and sheep and pigs…"

"And they showed us how to grow food," Gazzy added.

"The upper classes got to drive the tractors," Angel said. She turned to Iggy. "Even him!"

"You drove a tractor?" I asked. Iggy nodded. I could tell how happy he was. His pale face showed it all.

"Max, can we watch a movie?" Angel asked.

"Homework first," Fang said firmly.

"We don't have any," Angel whined. "Can't we watch a movie?"

"Yes, sweetie," I answered. "What movie?"

Angel, Gazzy, and Nudge fought over what movie to watch. Finally they all agreed on Star Wars. Why? I don't know. We'd never seen it before. At least, not at our Colorado house.

We popped eight bags of popcorn and each took a two-liter bottle of soda. What can I say? We needed to eat and drink way more then a normal person.

The movie started and we just sat and watched it. Like normal people.

Fang sat next to me on the couch. On purpose. I didn't mind, though. I welcomed it.

_This is what life should be like, _I thought. _All of us here, safe. Maybe the School will just leave us alone if I stay here… I really don't want to leave my family. _

_**The School won't let you stay,**_the Voice reminded me. _**Snap out of your dream world.**_

I looked around the darkened room. Angel and Gazzy were lying on their stomachs on the floor, laughing at something one of the characters said. Iggy was staring at the TV as if he could see, but he was grinning, not scowling. And, miraculously, neither Nudge nor Raz were talking. They were too busy watching the movie and stuffing their faces with the buttery popcorn.

_This isn't a dream-world,_ I thought. _This is the real deal. My family, so happy and safe. What I wouldn't give to keep them like this._

I stood up, pulling Fang with me.

"Be right back," I said to the others. Like they heard me over the movie!

"Max, what's wrong?" Fang asked once we were out of earshot of the kids.

"I've made my decision," I answered. My voice was sure and strong. "I'm gonna go, to keep them safe. I can't stay here and risk them losing their happiness. At least this way I'll know you're all safe."

"If that's what you want," Fang sighed. "I still don't like it."

"I know," I breathed. "And neither do I. But I'm the leader and leaders have to sacrifice themselves. Don't hate me for this."

Fang pulled me into a hug, and kiss.

"I could never hate you," he whispered. "I love you, remember?"

"And I love you too, Fang."

* * *

**Definately not the best chapter in my book. Too sappy blahblahblah for me. I don't even know why I wrote it like that. I just... Did. I believe there will be two more chapters in the story. Maybe three. I haven't decided yet. I'll start the next chapter soon, but I've got to start reviewin for my finals. I barely remember anything I've learned this year. Oops. Well, y'all know the drill. REVIEW! Hasta luego, mis amigos. -Max**


	21. The DanceParty

**Hey y'all, extra long chapter here! This could be two chapters, but I didn't want it to be. Thanks to my reviewers, I appriciate it tons! To the story!! -Max**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride. I'd put that in another language but I don't know how to say it in another language. Oh well.**

**Claimer: My story, my plot, my charecters. I'll share them if ya ask nicely. -Max **

* * *

The next day Angel woke me up. She was jumping up and down on my bed, excited. I sat up, noticing Gazzy, Raz, and Nudge sitting patiently on the floor. Well, not exactly patiently, but at least they weren't jumping on my bed.

"What's up?" I asked. Angel finally jumped down off my bed.

"Can we _not_ go to school today?" my little girl asked.

"I thought you liked school," I reminded her. She giggled.

"I _do_, but I don't want to go today," Angel explained. Remembering the others, she added, "_We_ don't."

I smiled. There was no way I could say no to my babies.

"Sure," I answered. Angel ran out of the room, screaming for Fang. Happily, by the way.

Fang came into my room, a sour expression on his face. The other three kids left quickly. I put on my innocent face.

"Why did you tell them they could skip school?" he demanded. I looked at him, who me? Couldn't be.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"You told Angel that the kids didn't have to go to school today," Fang answered, annoyed. Huh, he's been like that a whole lot lately.

"You're only a kid once," I reminded him. He sighed.

"Alright, the kids can stay," he gave in. Score one for Max! "But Iggy and I are goin'. There's something tonight and we have to be at school to go."

"What's going on?" I wondered. Fang gave me a rare smile.

"There's this… dance," he answered. I snorted. A dance? How important were dances again? "And we're going." Unbelievable. "Iggy has a date. Ella's coming up for the weekend." How sweet. I always knew they'd be together. "She'll be here around noon." Better not forget that. "And… I was wondering… If you would go with me? To the dance?"

I blinked. Fang had just asked me to a _dance_. A dance, of all things! I don't dance! I don't even own a dress.

"A dance?" I thought he was joking. He glared at me.

"Yeah, a dance," he repeated.

"Why would I ever want to go to a _dance_?" I asked, stretching out the word. This had to be a joke.

"I'm being serious," Fang growled. "I could always find another date, if I had to…"

"I don't have a dress," I mumbled. Fang smiled a little more.

"Yeah you do," he said. "Nudge got it when we went shopping."

I always knew that girl was up to no good.

"I can't dance," I stated.

"You don't need to know how," Fang responded.

Now I had no way to get out of it. I could just say no, but then Fang would probably feel bad. Or he'd get another date. Either one would make me upset.

"Will you go?" Fang demanded. "You're only a kid once, remember."

"I guess…" I sighed. "If it's that important to you." Not to mention he used my own logic against me. I can't argue with my own logic.

Fang leaned over and kissed me quickly. He left in a hurry, a smug look on his perfect face, to get Iggy. The two boys left before I could say a word.

Apparently everyone but Gazzy and Raz were in on this. As soon as they found out the girls' intentions for staying home-- to dress me up like a Barbie doll-- they bailed and went to school.

The only good thing about that afternoon was Ella's arrival. Nudge had already forced me into the dress and pulled it in by the time Ella walked through the front door. I tried to go meet her, but Angel forced me still. She was brushing my knotty hair. I never had a chance to do that myself after waking up.

I folded my arms over my chest, angry and defeated. No matter how much the girls were reminding me that this was for _Fang_, I still wanted to run, I mean, fly away. Running would have even been fine just then. I thought shopping with Nudge was bad! Hah. That was until she, and Angel and Ella, were my personal hairdresser and make-up artists. Yes, make-up. They forced me, what can ii say?

The only good thing about that afternoon was seeing Ella again. I loved her- and Dr. Martinez- so much. I had missed them over the last year, too. My "job" kept me away. At least, that's what I told Ella. I had assumed that the Flock was keeping close tabs on the house incase I ever decided to go back. And I was right.

Nudge and Ella went completely crazy, twisting my hair into odd shapes, then having Angel brush it down. Roughly, might I add. I never realized how hard being a girl was. I wasn't used to all this… Normalcy. At least, to the girls it was. To me, running for my life, kicking butt, not knowing where my next meal or shelter was, _that _was normal. This was torture. While the girls were working on me, I was silently trying to figure out which was worse: torture from the School or torture from my family. I decided it was a tie.

"We have to cut it," Ella announced. My hands flew up to my hair.

"WHAT?" I exclaimed. "WHY?"

It wasn't that I didn't want my hair cut. I really didn't care about that. I just didn't want the girls cutting it for such a silly reason.

"Your hair has so many split ends," Nudge explained. I narrowed my eyes at her reflection in the small mirror before me. "It needs to be fixed."

Nudge cut my hair neatly. I figured she'd end up being a hairdresser-person someday. That is, if the School didn't kill everyone first…

"Snap out of it, Max!" Angel ordered. Ella was waving her hand in front of my spaced-out eyes. I blinked a few times, coming back to reality.

"What?" I wondered. What on Earth could be so important that they had to interrupt my thoughts? The color of my hair tie?

"We're done!" Ella announced happily. I stared into the mirror to see the damage.

I didn't know _who_ or_ what_ the person looking back at me was. It couldn't be me. The person looked so much different.

My dirty-blonde hair was kept down, thinned and a bit shorter. It reached just past my shoulder. My face was covered in make-up. Light eye shadow around my eyes, completely hiding the dark circles many sleepless nights had produced. Blush giving my cheeks some color, instead of the paleness I'd acquired. My lips were painted with a reddish lipstick. I couldn't even tell what color they actually were.

The girls continuously told me how amazing I looked. They seemed so happy to turn tomboyish me into such a… Girl.

Nudge and Angel helped Ella get ready. All she ad to do was change into her dress and put her hair up. She dabbed some make-up onto her joyous face. I just continued to stare at my reflection, unbelieving.

"The boys'll be back soon!" Angel cried. "And minute!"

"Yeah!" Nudge agreed. Ella giggled at my horror-stricken face. "We need to get Max into her dress… What's wrong, Max?"

"Fang can't see me like… This!" I cried, throwing my hands up in despair. "What'll he think?"

"He'll think you're beautiful," Angel said patiently. "Like usual."

Nudge pulled me into her room, and handed me my dress. She refused to leave the room incase I made a run for it, but was decent enough to turn her back on me as I changed.

I pulled on the dark blue dress dutifully. _It's for Fang,_ I continued to remind myself.

"I'm done," I muttered. Nudge spun around and gave a loud squeal. I sighed.

"MAX!" she yelled. "IT'S PERFECT!"

I looked at myself in the mirror in Nudge's room. The dress fit my body perfectly, not too loose but not too tight. It showed all of my body's curves, excluding my wings. I made them invisible, ghostly. No one could see or feel them. Even me.

"Wow," Ella breathed as she entered the room. I blushed a little.

Ella was wearing a light blue dress, covered in sparkles and sequins. Her hair was tied up in a bun. She was breathtaking, to me at least. Nudge and Angel thought so, too.

"It's time to go!"

Iggy.

I glared at the door. Now I'd have to let Fang see me… I didn't want that.

"Don't forget your heels," Nudge reminded me. I turned my glare on her. Heels?

"You have to wear them," Angel begged. I sighed. No use getting into a fight now. I'd do that later…

I slipped my feet into the silvery heels. The girls _ooh-ed _and _ah-ed _at me, taken away. I just sighed again.

"Can we get this over with?" I grumbled. Ella nodded and took my hand, leading me downstairs.

Fang and Iggy wore plain white shirts and jeans. Lucky them.

Fang looked over me, smiling the whole time. I felt somewhat happier, seeing him like that. Finally he spoke.

"Wow, Max," he breathed. "You're beautiful."

"Thanks," I muttered, looking at the ground. "Let's just go."

Apparently Fang had his own car. I thought for a second. He's only fifteen. How is he allowed to drive?

"License's are given at fifteen here," he whispered to me, flashing a small ID. "Very efficient."

I just nodded and stared out the window. I was claustrophobic in the car, extremely so, even though it was a van. Fang took no note of this.

We stopped in front of a small building. Fang explained to me that we were at the school. It was so small that only about twenty or so kids were in each grade. Less in some, rarely more.

Fang took my arm and Iggy took Ella's. We were led indoors. Fang held out two plastic bags.

"You can change into those in the bathroom," he announced.

"This isn't a formal dance," Iggy explained. "But for some reason the girls thought it was. You can wash out all that goop and change into comfortable clothes."

I gave Fang a thankful look and changed quickly. I washed off the make-up. Ella did the same.

The boys led us out back after we finished. Outdoor lights were set up all around and there was a radio blaring loudly. Teens were dancing around and laughing.

This dance was different then the ones I'd seen on TV. At those dances, everyone wore elegant dresses and spent hours and even days getting ready. Here, everyone was casual. No one could have spent more then ten minutes on their appearances.

The dance was great, after we changed and all. Fang and Iggy introduced us to their friends, which was everyone there. All fifty-odd people.

Fang and I danced most of the time. Yeah, I know, Maximum Ride danced? It didn't turn out as bad as I'd thought it would. Fang was enjoying his last few hours with me, and I was enjoying my last few hours with him. It was perfect. Plus the music, of which I had never heard any of the songs before, was great. Fang explained it was country music. When I asked why they played it, he said it was because we were in the south and that's what everyone at the school listened to. It made sense. Somewhat.

I didn't want the night to end. The dance- which everyone just referred to as a party- lasted until one or two in the morning. The four teachers that were supervising we acting just like teens. It was the best time I'd had in so long.

What was better was that nothing had gone wrong. There were no Erasers, no Flyboys, no nothing except fun. I was more relaxed then I'd been _ever_. Everyone was so nice and friendly. I'd miss it after I left.

Ella and Iggy went right to bed when we got home. Fang followed me to my room. I quickly changed into a shirt and pants to sleep in. Fang kept his back to me.

"Did you like the party?" he finally asked.

"It was amazing," I answered. "Better then a boring dance. You can turn around now."

Fang came over and kissed my forehead gently.

"I'm glad you liked it," he whispered. "But you still want to leave?"

"Need to," I corrected him. "I just hope that I can do that again. _Someday_."

"Someday," Fang echoed.

He kissed my lips gently, but it was more then enough to make my heart speed up. I would miss him more then anything else after I left…

"Goodnight, then, Max," he whispered. With that, he left my room.

I decided that it would be better to leave in the morning, after everyone went to school and Ella left. No one would see me leave, or, in Angel's case, feel me leave.

I settled down in my bed for what possibly may be the last time. My eyes drifted shut and I fell asleep, sleeping deeply for the first time in a long, long time.

* * *

**I'm in my las week of school. All half days, and finals. Sadly. My band final today was a joke. There was bout 20 or so questions, and my teacher told us the ones we didn't know! He rocks. Tomorrow I have my english and science finals, ugh, and my track party, followed by my brothers boy scout party. Yay boy scouts! Lol. Probly no writin tomnorrow. Wednesday I'll start the next and I think last chapter. It should be up by Saturday or Sunday. Feel free to ask questions if y'all don't get something. This chapter was mostly a filler, but it had some important things in it. I think. Oh, and I've started reading the Twilight books. Well, I started on Friday. I'm on the third book right now. LOVE IT. Ok, enough of my babling. Review and I'll stop typin words to waste your time. Unless y'all want your time wasted, which, believe me, I want... I don't want to go to sleep. I wish we didn't need to sleep. Ok, that's enought, I'm really actin like Nudge. So just press the bluepurplegray color button and review. Ok, I'm done know. I think... -Max**


	22. Ending 1

**Hey y'all, sorry for the lateness. This is the end, more about that later. -Max**

**Disclaimer: You know, I don't own Maximum Ride. We all wish we did, though.**

**Claimer: Y'all know this already!**

* * *

Fang was holding me the way a boyfriend would hold his girlfriend. We _were_ boyfriend and girlfriend, more then ever before. And I absolutely loved it.

I looked up at the blue, blue sky. There were no clouds in it. Not a single one. I spotted a flock of birds flying away from the forest. They were formed in a perfect V.

Only one thing could ruin this day. Well, lots of things could , but I didn't think of them. It was just me and Fang. For now. Then it would be just me…

I took a deep breath. I had spent all last night, after the dance, thinking of how to leave, while knowing it would be the hardest decision in my life. He already knew I was leaving, though. Thankfully he knew how I felt about him. That mattered more then anything at the time.

"Fang?" I asked.

"Yeah?" Fang wondered, a little distracted. I couldn't really blame him too much. It was a perfect day at our perfect house.

"I'm leaving today," I whispered.

"I know," Fang mumbled. I sighed and leaned my head on his shoulder. He ran a hand through my just-showered-this-morning-and-it-smelled-like-strawberries hair.

"I don't know how long I'll be gone," I continued.

"Not too long, I bet," Fang interrupted.

"If I'm not back in a year, I probably won't ever be back," I stated bluntly. "I'll try to escape within the year. When I do, I'll come straight here. I swear. Don't give up on me."

"I'll never give up on you," Fang informed me. "I love you, remember?"

Fang kissed me. Long and passionate. I loved every second of it.

--

"Director?" a Whitecoat asked. "When will the subject arrive?"

Jeb turned his attention to the short, gray-haired man that had spoken. Dr. Zorrah. One of the world's greatest scientific minds of the twentieth and twenty-first centuries. He was one of the men responsible for the first bird kids, one of which would be arriving shortly.

"Maximum will be here by the end of today," Jeb answered. Dr. Zorrah nodded. He pulled out a thick folder and began reading through some notes.

"How will it respond to the few others?" the old man wondered.

"Just like she did with the one's she's with now," Jeb answered, bored. He had just had the same conversation with another leading scientist, Dr. Briddle, this morning. "Max'll treat them as her own children."

"And the ones her age?" Dr. Zorrah demanded.

"They won't be here much longer," Jeb said. "Max was going out with the boy before, but now that Fang's back, I don't think it'll happen again. And she only met the girl a few days ago. She believes both are dead as of now."

Dr. Zorrah nodded, in a sick way pleased with the answers. He left Jeb alone, going back to his own office. Jeb did the same, heading to his office on another floor. He passed Ari on the way. Neither spoke to each other. They weren't on very good terms.

Jeb checked on Max as soon as he reached his office. He sighed. The man felt terrible for taking Max away from the Flock, and Fang, especially after reuniting for the first time in over a year. But it had to be done. This was for her good, for the Flock's good, for the good of the whole world.

"I truly am sorry," Jeb whispered to the monitors. He watched as Max and Fang kissed, possibly for the last time. Guilt overcame him, and a tear slid down his face. He just hated all of this, but he hand no choice. It had to be done. She had to learn.

--

Max looked into Fang's dark eyes, her own blue ones shining with happiness. Fang smiled warmly. He loved seeing Max happy. Especially when he caused it.

"I love you so much," Max whispered. Fang hugged her to his body, afraid to let go.

"I love you, too," Fang whispered back. He kissed Max one more time. They both knew it would be the last.

--

I pulled away from my love, reluctantly of course. I stood and faced the sky.

"I have to go."

Fang stood. He knew I had to do this. There was no way out.

"And the kids…?" Fang asked.

"I can't tell them myself," I answered regretfully. "I can't bare it. Tell them tomorrow. Wait till they ask. Either one, I don't care." What a lie.

I turned and gave Fang one last smile. He returned the favor, sadly of course.

"Goodbye, Fang," I breathed.

"Bye, Max," Fang replied. I nodded once and jumped into the sky, spreading my wings automatically. A salty tear rolled down my cheek.

I didn't dare look back. That would be too painful. I poured on the hyper-speed, saving Fang the agony of watching me leave. I knew the kids would be terribly upset, especially my baby.

_You're doing this for the kids, Maximum,_ I reminded myself. _For their safety. So they can continue to live._

_**That's right, Max**_, Jeb told me. _**I'll see you in a while, sweetheart.**_

I flew straight for the School, knowing exactly how to get there even though I'd never been to this particular School before. It took me about six hours, no stops.

A tan building, the Mexican School, came into view. In front stood Jeb, along with a few other people. I didn't recognize any of them.

I landed gracefully, not daring to put my wings away just yet. Some of the Whitecoats gasped, looking at me in awe. I assumed they were the newer ones. The older ones looked at me with scorn and contempt. I put on my most impassive face I could manage, while trying not to break down in front of all these men.

"Max," Jeb greeted me. "We've been waiting for you."

"My family's safe?" I demanded, tense and ready to fly if he gave the wrong answer.

"As promised," Jeb assured me. I relaxed a tiny bit and tucked my wings in. A deal's a deal. I wouldn't run. Not yet, anyway.

I took the few steps towards Jeb and my future. The man who I'd always looked up to but now hated with every bone in my body put a hand over my shoulder. I attempted to shrug it off, but for some reason I couldn't.

"Sorry for this," Jeb whispered. I felt a needle prick my arm before I had time to move.

The last thing I felt was someone with strong arms, someone familiar, pick me up and start to carry me away. I also managed one coherent thought, although it was exactly the opposite of what I should have thought, after coming here on almost my own free will, to keep my family safe. But it was definitely the right thing to sum up all of my feelings at that one little moment.

_I think I just made the biggest mistake of my life. _

--line go here--

**Guys, sorry for the shortness of this chapter. I don't even like this one, but I know that some people like this type of ending, so I put it in. The second endin is much more actiony, and I like it better. Just review on witchever one you liked better. Soon I'll put up one final chapter, with a sneak peak at the sequal and special thanks and some other things. Oh, and I'm sorry to say this, but I just really wanted this story to end. Now that it is, I'll spend much more time on the sequal. Well, thanks for readin and I hope y'all liked it! -Max**


	23. Ending 2

**Sorry again for the super shortness! -Max**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride...**

**Claimer: Same it's been...**

* * *

I woke up to a scream.

It belonged to Angel.

Even though I hadn't been fighting alongside my Flock for a year, I instantly knew what that scream meant. Danger. Trouble. Pain.

I jumped out of the bed and was out the door in two seconds. Angel's scream had come from downstairs.

I was facing my screaming baby in three seconds flat. The next five seconds went by in a flash. I had Angel free and two Flyboys dead. Angel was crying into my shirt while the Flyboys surrounded us.

"Shhh, it'll be ok," I cooed to Angel. "Don't cry. We need to fight."

Angel nodded and calmed herself down. We stood up and faced the enemy. I heard the others coming down the stairs, and sighed with relief. I needed their help. There were at least two hundred Flyboys inside, probably more outside.

"Max! Angel!" Nudge and Gazzy cried.

Angel and I got into a fighting stance. Iggy and Fang landed next to me silently. Nudge, Raz, and Gazzy landed softly, making a small noise only a hybrid could hear. They tensed up, ready to fight.

The Flyboys came at us. Fang and I took most of them ourselves. The kids had a hard enough time with two Flyboys at a time.

I successfully blocked most of the punches thrown at me. I threw punches by the dozens, moving skillfully left and right to avoid my attackers.

An uppercut hit me in the jaw, and I lost my footing. With a loud thud I hit the wall. I cringed at the pain, but shook it off. I took a quick second to asses the situation around me.

Angel and Gazzy were paired together, fighting off a small group of Flyboys. Gazzy had multiple bruises, and Angel was forming a black eye. Nudge and Raz were also paired together, working on a slightly larger group of Flyboys. Nudge was keeping her left arm tightly against her side, and Raz was bleeding from a cut on his leg. Iggy and Fang were both surrounded by about fifteen Flyboys each. Neither of them looked seriously injured.

_I told you I was coming,_ I thought angrily as I jumped up to attack. _You didn't need to danger my family._

There was no reply. I wasn't too surprised.

I went back to fighting. A Flyboy managed to clip my shoulder. A huge bruise would be there later, I was sure. I took another hit to the head, blacking out.

--

Fang looked around the room quickly. The kids were all holding their own, in pairs. Iggy was pushing his way through the room. Apparently he heard something he hadn't.

"Iggy?" Fang called out.

"Max," Iggy whispered. Fang nodded and battled his way over to where Max was fighting. She was nowhere to be found.

"MAX!" Angel screamed. She held her small head in pain.

"Fang, get Max!" Nudge cried. "They got her! You hafta save her!"

Fang moved faster through the decreasing crowd of robots. Within seconds, the house was vacant of all Flyboys. And Max, too.

"Where'd she go?" Raz wondered.

"The Flyboys got her," Gazzy whispered.

"She's being taken to the School!" Nudge screamed. "We gotta go get her!"

"No," Angel breathed. "We can't go get her."

"Why not?" Iggy demanded angrily. He spun around to look at the Flock's youngest member.

"Cuz she wants us to stay," Angel responded. She looked up at Fang with her bright blue eyes. "Right, Fang?"

"Yeah," Fang muttered. He hadn't known Angel would figure it out so soon.

"Howcome?" Nudge asked curiously. "I thought she'd want us to help her get free. I mean, if she know's she going to the School, wouldn't she want our help? Or… mmmmpppphhhtttt.."

Iggy placed a hand on Nudge's motor mouth.

"Let Fang talk," he ordered. Nudge nodded sheepishly, and Iggy removed his hand.

"The School told Max that if she'd go peacefully then they'd leave us alone," Fang explained. "They wouldn't hunt us anymore. So Max agreed to go."

"Why'd the Flyboys come then?" Gazzy wondered.

"I don't know," Fang answered. "But we need to move now."

--

I woke up in a moving truck. My arms and legs were bound with a loose rope. I easily slid out of them as the truck pulled to a stop.

The back door opened. I shielded my eyes to keep the bright sun from making me blind. A familiar figure stood outside of the truck.

"Welcome back, Maximum," Jeb said. I glared at him.

"I had agreed to come," I reminded him. "No need to make it a battle."

"It was a test," Jeb explained impatiently.

"Of _course_," I mocked. "A _test_. Why didn't I think of that?"

I climbed out of the truck, landing on tough desert sand. A huge tan building stood before me. The Mexican School.

"Sorry for this," Jeb whispered. I felt a needle prick my arm before I had time to move.

The last thing I felt was someone with strong arms, someone familiar, pick me up and start to carry me away. I also managed one coherent thought, although it was exactly the opposite of what I should have thought, after coming here on almost my own free will, to keep my family safe. But it was definitely the right thing to sum up all of my feelings at that one little moment.

_I'm gonna kill Jeb soon. _

* * *

**Again, sorry for the shortness. And, again, I just really wanted this story to end... I definately liked this endin better then the other even though it's way shorter. Review on whichever endin you like best. I'll post a last chapter up soon that has thanks and a sneak peak in it for the sequal. And I promise to work harder on the sequal. -Max**


	24. Thanks and Preview

_I'm SO sorry for takin so long to post this! I have a hard time gettin online at home, and for some reason my sleep pattern is very screwed so I'm up all night when I don't normally get internet connections and asleep mostly all day when I do get connections. Again, SORRY! Forgive me.

* * *

___ _A billion and more thanks to my reviewers! Y'all rock! And here are my reviewers!_

**Kale Ride**: number 1 reviewer with 12 reviews

**Flyer without Wings:** number 2 reviewer with 11 reviews

**5253Racer**

**Kare963**

**SilverAngel1234**

**The Flock's Bud**

**katiexmariex101**

**Abby Charron**

**imaGi.NatiOn.X.x**

**O Wingless One **

**MellaIsiSilentSource**

**Kenna92005**

**danceswithwings119 **

**Maximum Ride all the way **

**Scarlytt**

**AnGeL oF mAdNeSs**

**MissStud**

**actorgirl21 **

**deaDblack Elyad**

**FlAmInGoGiRl8888**

**krissy-fishy**

**MaximumRide101**

**Isabella Bordalini **

**Will's-Best-Girl**

**Tallisstar**

**Heartbrake Angel**

**Amira Tamran **

**Atownchik**

**Blackroes14**

**blackrosestarlight**

**DivideByNegativeZero**

**EnergyAngel**

**Fangalicious**

**Fang's Shadow**

**FreeFaller0426**

**ILikeSparklyVampires1901**

**la mia stella**

**Lydia Cullen**

**majormaximumrideaddict**

**Makmay04**

**mmm122**

**PinkJS**

**Angelrailcgun**

**RandomlyCheesey**

**secilmis yazar**

**Shazza-GirlSnaketail**

**stab.me.and.i.will.be.your.bff**

**storm-brain**

**sweetdream263**

**Twilight-Fearie**

**unlabeled**

**wishIhadwings**

* * *

_Now onto the sneak peak! _

I stood on the edge of a cliff, aching to spread my wings and fly. I held Tyler on one hip. Vanish grasped tightly to my free hand. Dylan stood behind me, ready to fight. Illuminate and Breeze clung onto him for dear life. Jordan held tightly to my leg.

We had just escaped the Mexican School. Now we were surrounded, and had just one logical choice. Flyboys blocked our running escape, so we had to jump.

"Come with us," the Flyboys droned. I smirked, looking down at the canyon below. This wasn't how I wanted the first flying lesson to go, but it was now or never.

_What's the plan? _Dylan wondered.

_Fly, _I answered. Dylan gave a slight nod. He was a telepath like Angel and Kuro, but his powers were greater then their's combined. Itex has a great interest in telepathy and has tested it's limitations on multiple children, but they are the only three successes.

Dylan spun around and lifted Vani off the ground, jumping over the cliffs in one swift move. He snapped his fifteen-foot silvery-gold wings open and started rising a few hundred feet from the bottom.

"Lumi? Breeze? Jordan?" I whispered. "Copy Dylan. Now."

I waited. None of them moved. I sighed. Lumi looked up at me with her light brown eyes, full of terror.

"We can't!" she exclaimed softly, in a scared child's voice. "It's against the rules!"

"We'll get punished," Breeze added, as terrified as Lumi. Jordan merely nodded.

"You guys know I'd never let anything hurt you," I reminded the kids. "Trust me. Jump over the cliff and open your wings. Fly. It's safe, I've done it billions of times."

The kids still weren't sure about it, but I gave them no time to think. Still holding Ty, I picked each one up and chucked them into the air. Now they had no choice but to fly.

"Open your wings!" I screamed, throwing myself over the ledge. The Flyboys watched helplessly. This was an older batch, I realized. None of them had weapons. They couldn't fly, either. The School underestimated me again. Big mistake.

* * *

**So that's part of part two! This is an excerpt from chapter 2. I should have the first chapter up within by next Friday. I just need to go over it again. And I need to think of a title. Thanks to all my faithful reviewers, y'all are the best.**

* * *


	25. Anouncer Note

**Sorry, but I won't me posting the new story yet. My dad's gotta fix my computer before I can post anything. So, yah, that's all. -Max**


	26. Importnant!

**------------------**

**_Attention! Very important!_**

**_I will no longer be using ths account for my stories. _**

**_Please look for them on my new one, Maxccg1992._**

**_I will post "We've All Changed" and "Maximum Ride: Concrete Angel" there once I finish some changes._**

**_I am restarting "Freedom Isn't Free", probably with a new title._**

**_Thank you and have a nice day!_**

**_-Max-_**


	27. NOTICE IMPORTANT NOTICE

To anyone interested in reading my stories:

I have a new account and pen name.

krisuvial is my new account.

In one week I will be deleating everything off my maximumrideaddict account.

I will be putting my stories up on my new account, edited and basically made better.

Thank you for continuing to read my stories!

And I will actually follow through this time!

Feel free to PM me with ideas and/or comments.

Have a great week!

-Krisuvial, aka Max-


End file.
